Yugioh The SoulCards Collector (Abridged To Zexal Crossover)
by Nico0070
Summary: A somewhat corssover, combining, Normal, GX, 5D, Zexal, and real life.
1. Dreaming the UnDreamable

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

Duel Academy.  
It's a sunny day, at least, it looked like one from where I stood.  
I was watching a duel from my room, Jaden against Syrus.  
Against all odds, Syrus was winning for once.

_Current Field: Syrus: Steam Gyroid, 2 facedowns, 4000LP 1 card in hand  
Jaden: E-Hero Clayman in Defense mode. 1500LP. 2 cards in hand_

"Heh! I got you this time Jaden! Next turn I can finish you off!" Syrus yelled excited.

"Sorry Sy… There won't be a next turn!" Jaden yelled right back. Jaden closed his eyes and drew a card…  
"I activate the spell 'Share The Pain' With this card; we now both HAVE to tribute one monster!"

_Tribute: Steam Gyroid, E-hero Clayman_

"No way!" Syrus whipered. "Oh yes way! And there's more! Now I activate 'Miracle fusion' fusing together the 'E-Hero Flame wingman and E-hero Sparkman in the graveyard! To form…  
E-Hero Shining Flame Wingman!" Jaden continued. "And he gains 300 Attack points for each E-hero in the graveyard; so he gains 1200Attack points!"

_Summon: Shining Flare Wingman, 3700ATK_

"That's not enough Jaden!"  
"Oh I know. Luckily for me, I have one trick left! I activate 'foolish burial' And send 'E-Hero bubbleman' to the grave, which means Wingman gains 300ATK. Now go! Direct attack!"

The attack hit, nothing more to be told.  
_Syrus LP: 0_

"Aw man…."  
"That's game sy."

My vision blurred… I wasn't in my room… I am… in a garage of some sort…. I heard shouts from outside, so went to take a look.

"Now! Blacking Armed wing! Direct attack!"  
A giant birdman like thing attack the guy I recognized as Yusei Fudo, he saved the world together with Jaden and Yugi, the king of games, a while back.

"I play the trap, 'scrap iron scarecrow!' Once per turn this card can negate an attack, and then I can re-set this card on the field."  
"That's cheap Yusei! I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

_Field: Blackwing – armed wing: 2300ATK, 2 Face-Downs, 2500LP  
Yusei: 100LP, 1 face-down, 5 cards. _

"Tsss Crow, you should know nothing is impossible! I activate the spell card 'Monster reborn'! Revive, Junk Synchron! Next I play 'Quilbolt's hedgehog's special ability, letting me special summon him from the grave! Next up I'll normal summon my Shield Warrior!  
You know what's next, don't you? I tune my 'Junk Synchron, Shield Warrior and Quilbolt hedgehog!;

Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!

"Nice playing, Yusei, but still! I activate the trap, Reinforcements of the Army! Now my "Armed wing" gains 500ATK!  
"You almost got me Crow… I activate another spellcard! Cup of Ace! "

_Yusei tosses a coin, which lands on tails._

"Hah! That means I can draw 2 cards Yusei!"  
"Ack…. I activate the quick-play spell card! Generalizing! When my opponent draws cards outside the draw phase, I can draw the same amount of cards. Now I play… the effect of Dark Core… By discarding one card I can remove from play one of your cards. Begone! BW-AW!  
Now direct attack! Stardust dragon!

_Crow: 0LP._

My vision started blurring again… when it started reappearing, I saw two young boys facing each other.

_Current field:  
?: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, 1 Face-down, 3 cards. 3000LP  
?: 2 Face-downs, 3 cards.100LP_

?: Give up, Yuma!  
"Never Kaito! I will never give up!"

Yuma, apparently, drew a card, and started to smile.  
"Here goes! I activate the spell 'Gagaga Revenge!' With this I can revive one 'Gagaga monster' and I choose Gagaga Magician! Next I will normal summon Gagaga Girl! Now with her ability, I can change her level, to Gagaga Magician's!

_Field: Gagaga magician (lvl4) Gagaga Girl (Lvl4)  
Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon_

"W-wha…"  
"I overlay my level 4 Gagaga's . I create the overlay network with these two monsters, XYZ summon!  
Appear! Number 39: aspiring Emperor Hope!

I couldn't believe my eyes, what did he just do? Summon without a tuner or fusion card? How's that possible?!

"And now! I Chaos XYZ change Hope! Appear! Hope Ray! Now Hope Ray's ability kicks in, by detaching 1 Unit, I can gain 500ATK and your monster loses 1000Points. Finally I equip 'ZW – Unicorn spear' to Ray! Giving him 1900ATK!

Since Galaxy-eyes has his effect negated, I can attack!

The giant warrior slashed the dragon, dealing more than enough damage.

My vision blurred one final time…And became steady in my very own bedroom.  
I should've known it was just a dream… Dueling isn't real…  
I casted a glance towards my deck… And sighed.

Like usual, I had no clue how ignorant I was.

(alright, done, I hope you like it, please leave a review, it'd mean a lot… It's my first time doing this)


	2. Meeting the unmeetable

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

I looked through my deck. It wasn't all too special… I've never been a huge fun of Themed Decks.  
I picked up my lucky card, Gravi-Crush Dragon, and went outside. It was a dark day, which is odd. The weather forecast said it'd be good. I looked up into the sky, but didn't see the sun anywhere. What I did see… was a moon. I shaked my head and told myself that'd be impossible. It's noon, The moon cannot be up. I went back inside and took my telescope, and took a better look. Upon closer inspection, I saw this so called "moon" had necks and a head. For a second I was completely fazed, and then I realized something. "No way… **Moon Dragon Quilla…" **

As soon as the thought entered my head, I shaked it out. That's impossible, Duel monsters isn't real.  
but still…. It was there… Moon Dragon Quilla… If it was there, it must mean someone summoned it, that might be the only way to figure out if all of this is real…  
I went downstairs, to my basement, I had an old duel disk there, a toy from when I was younger.  
I took the duel disk, and carefully looked at it, I was sure this thing was not capable of summoning any monsters, but maybe there were, indeed, disks that could do that…

I went outside, and what I saw there, What I saw outside, changed my life in every aspect.

"Now, Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" A giant beam erupted from the dragon's mouth, destroying another monster, Ushi Oni I think. On my right side I saw a giant Angel like warrior battling against an 'Emissary of Darkness token". "Go! Divine Neos! Divine Radiation!" The Angelic monster obliterated the token.  
To my left I saw a Humongous monster which I recognized as the same from before, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray fighting against, what I thought to be, a Red-eyes. "Go Hope! Chaos Sword Slash!"  
Again, the other monster got destroyed.  
Maybe the oddest of all was the action behind me, where a giant Dragon with a warrior on it was fighting a five-headed dragon.  
I recognized them though. Master of Dragons, or something. And Five God Dragon.

I looked carefully around, and noticed Yugi, Jaden, yusei, and a fourth guy that I didn't know.

Jaden walked up to me.  
"Whoa, dude, didn't you hear the alarm? No one is allowed outside, it's a state of emergency out here."  
He told me. I didn't really care, I was too intrigued by the Giant monsters all around me.

"Euhm… Hello? Kid?"  
Yea… That's a point I probably forgot to tell you; I'm eleven. That would have been useful to know I guess.  
"Don't call me that. Wait… You… You're Jaden!"  
"My name's Judai… But I guess the English edits it… So yea, Call me Jaden. Who're you?"  
I told him my name, and he nodded slowly.  
"You have guts staying out here after seeing the monsters, Do you like dueling?" He asked.  
"… well, I do… but I'm not good at it. I never win." I responded…  
"Nonsense. I'm sure you're great. Come on, let's duel."  
"Wait… what? Duel? Now?" Jaden nodded and handed me a duel disk and a bracelet.  
"What's with the bracelet?" I asked. "That's a new invention, it allows you to see a mini version of the current field and LP statuses."  
"Oh, ok."

_Duel mode, activates.  
Participants: You, Jaden Yuki.  
First turn: You._

"Alright! Here I go! I draw!" I drew a card and looked at my hand. Not too shabby.  
"I set one monster face-down and set one face-down card. Turn end" I declared.

"Not too shabby, kid, but you'll have to do better! I activate the spell "future Fusion" fusing together,  
E-hero clayman, sparkman, Neos. Neo-spacian Flare scarab and Neo-spacian Grand mole! In two turns, you will meet my new monster.  
Now I summon E-hero Burstinatrix. Go, Burstinatrix, attack!" Jaden yelled.

"Not Gonna happen, I activate the trap 'negate attack'. Your attack is skipped and your battle-phase is over."  
"Well played. I end my turn."

"Good! My turn! I draw!" "_awesome…"_ I thought.  
I Flip Summon my face-down! Hiita, The Fire Charmer! When this card is flip summoned I can take control of one of your "fire" attributed monsters! I take over Burstinatrix. Next up, I tribute both Hiita and Burstinatrix, to special summon 'Familiar possessed, Hiita' from my deck!

_Current Field:  
Future Fusion (Divine Neos)  
Familiar posses Hiita. _

"Now go, Hiita! Direct attack" The attack hit nice and clean, dealing 1850Points of direct damage."  
_Jaden HP: 2150.  
_  
"Well played, kid. Though it's my turn now!" And with that he drew a card.  
"I play the spell card 'miracle fusion! Which'll let me fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant by removing both Sparkman and Clayman!  
Next up is his special ability, which allows me to, by discarding 1 card, to destroy 1 monster with less original attack points than this card!" Jaden Discarded one card, and destroyed my hiita.  
"And the best is! I still have my normal attack! Go! Thunder Fist!"

_Jaden: future fusion, Thunder Giant.  
You: 1600LP. 4hand. _

"ack… My turn!" I draw.  
"I set two face-downs and summon one face-down monster."

Jaden smiled, I figured he figured out my strategy by now.  
"Nice try, but I know the downside of those charmers! They have to be alive! Future fusion activtes, Come forth! Divine Neos!  
I was looking in awe at the angelic monster…  
"Divine Neos, Attack his face-down!"  
"Sorry Jaden… I activate the trap DNA transplant! This card changes the attribute of all monsters on the field to the type I pick, and I pick Dark! Next I activate the trap GagagaShield! Thanks to this card, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle! You know what that means! Flip summon! Dharc the dark Charmer! Meaning I can now take control of E-Hero Diving Neos!"  
"What?! No way! Neos!"  
"That's not all Jaden, I know your tricks, so I'll just get rid of Divine Neos here and now, I tribute Dharc and D. Neos To special summon 'Familiar Possessed Dharc!"  
_Field: Familiar possessed Dharc._

"Go! Dharc! Direct attack!"  
_Jaden LP: 400  
You: 4000_

I expected Jaden to be distressed or something like that… instead… he was laughing.  
"You're good! But not good enough I'm afraid. I summon Elemental hero Avian! Next I activate 'Super Polymerization! To Fuse dharc and Avian together! To form… Elemental HERO Escuridao!

_Field: E-Hero Escuridao, 2500ATK + 100for each E-hero. (2700)_

"Now Escurdiao, Direct attack! Then I activate this, combat redo! IF a battle was succeful, but no monsters where destroyed, I can attack once again! Go Escuridao!  
_You: 0LP_

And that's how I lost to one of the best duelist, out of pure idocity. I looked at my hand. Mirror Force.


	3. The duel of legends

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

"_Damnit… I could've won…" _I thought… How could I have been so stupid… Jaden walked up to me.  
"Good game, kid. I thought you said you weren't good?" He asked. I looked at my shoes and showed him the one card left in my hand.  
"Wait… if you had Mirror force, why didn't you set it?"  
"I… I always act too rash… I always play without thinking too much…" I told him.  
"Ah… Well, nothing to do about that. You should really go to your parents though, kid."  
"w-What?!" I managed to bring out. "Well, yea. It's really dangerous out here. I cannot let you stay, the others wouldn't find it a good idea either." He responded with a kind smile. I shook my head heavily.  
"No! I don't wanna go, I just came to see Duel Monsters are real, and you want to take it away again? No way!" I shouted. I hadn't noticed, but Yugi Muto joined our conversation, and so did the other guy. I felt like I should know him, but I didn't.  
"I like that spirit, Jaden. I mean, that passion? I say, how about a tag duel? Me and the kid against you and Yuma. If we win, the kid stays, if you win, not. Deal?" I couldn't believe my ears, Yugi Muto, the KING of games, stood up for me.

"Hmm… Do we really have time, Yugi?" The guy, Yuma I guess, asked. Yugi shrugged and activated his duel disk. "4000 Life points per team! Game On!" Jaden yelled.

_Duel start.  
Jaden + Yuma Against You + Yugi.  
4000LP 4000LP _

"I'll go first!" I yell. "I set one monster face-down. Next I set two cards face-down. Finally I activate 'Cup of Ace'. Now I toss a coin, and if it's heads, I can draw 2 cards." I tossed my coin, and as it dropped I already knew I was lucky. "Alright! I draw two cards! Turn end." I said.  
"Alright, my turn" Jaden said. "I summon E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Next I'll activate the spell Spark Blaster! With this card I can change the battle position of one of your monsters, trice. So I change your monster from Face-down defense mode to Face-up attack mode!"

"At this point my Wynn, The wind Charmer's effect kicks in." I retort, but Jaden smiles at me. "Sadly, my Sparkman is a light attribute, and not wind." He tells me.  
I shake my head. "I activate my trap, DNA transplant! To change the attribute of all monsters on the field to WIND attributes!" You yell. Jaden flinches, and seems to realize he should have seen it coming. "So now, I'll be taking your Sparkman!"  
"I set 2 cards…. Turn end." He concluded

"Alright, that makes it my turn. I draw." Yugi smiled. "I activate the spell card ancient rules. With this card I can special summon one normal level5+ monster from my hand. I summon my Dark Magician! Though that's not half of it. I have three monsters on the field; so now I'll tribute all three! Come forth! Ancient God of Egypt, Aid me in my fight! Descend from the skies, Slifer, The Sky Dragon!" A giant red Dragon appeared from the skies, fearsome as always. "I have 3 cards in my hand, thus slifer's attack points are 3000." Yugi concluded.  
"well played, Yugi. There's only one issue, I activate the spell "The Flute of summoning Kuriboh!" With this, I can special summon "Winged Kuriboh!""  
"That won't help you. Attack Slifer!" The Dragon fired his attack, but Jaden smiled. "I activate the spell Trancedant wings! With this, be discarding two cards and tributing Winged Kuriboh, I can special summon winged kuriboh level 10! Next I tribute Him! So I can destroy your monster in attack mode and deal damage equal to his attack points!

_Field and LP changes: Yuma + Jaden: 4000; nothing  
Yugi + You: 1000; 1 facedown._

"I activate my trap! Call of the haunted!" I yelled, and revived Slifer.  
"Thank you, kid. Attack once again, Slifer!"

Jaden and Yuma: 1000.

"Turn end." Yugi Finished.  
"My turn then! I'll bring it to you! Draw! I summon Gagaga Magician and activate the effect of Kogatoge which lets him special summon himself! Now I overlay both level 4 monsters!  
I create the Overlay network with these monsters, Come forth! Number 39; Aspiring emperor Hope!"  
"_There he was again… Hope… XYZ summon…_" Then it hit me. I took the bracelet I got earlier, and looked up the card 'hope' and 'xyz'. After finally getting what happened.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn then! I draw!" I say. "Hold up! I activate my face-down, Power of sharing! with this, we both draw two cards, and then discard one." Yuma intervened. I drew my two cards and discarded my 'Hiita, The fire charmer'. "Alright, I activate the spell… Hammer shot! This card automatically destroys the monster with the most attack points on the field. A giant hammer smashed down onto the field, and smoke covered the area.  
"That wasn't very smart, kiddo. Slifer had more attack points than my Hope." The smoke started to dissolve, and after it disappeared, Slifer was still there. "sorry, but I activated the quick-play spell 'Rush Recklessly ' Granting Hope 700ATK points.." The smile on Yuma's face stirred. "_I won't need to summon anything else, I'll just end it here and now"_ I thought. "And since your field is empty now, Slifer, Direct Attack!"  
"I activate a trap…. Dimensional Prison! Removing from play your Egyptian God!" Jaden countered.  
With that Slifer, disappeared… _"How could I be so stupid..."_  
"Good move… I activate the spell double summon! With that I normal summon my Marauding captain, letting me special summon my Tune Warrior! Next I normal summon Mind Protector!"  
"W- Three monsters at once?" Jaden muttered. "Yup! But they won't stay for long! I Tune my Antenna warrior to Marauding captain and Mind Protector! Synchro Summon! When Great minds collide, they form a new power! Destroy! Hyper Psychic blaster!" I finished, amazingly, this is the first time I pulled that combo off. "I end my turn." I ended.

"Alright… my turn." Jaden said, with a low voice. His eye color seemed different from usually… yellow and green? OR was it blue?  
"I activate the spell Dark Fusion, Letting me fuse together E-Hero Wildheart and E-Hero Avian, forming Evil Hero Wild Cyclone! Next I set two face-downs, turn end."  
"Wowowow, DARK fusion? Since when do you use those cards again?!" I yelled. "I use them since I need them. Now duel."  
Yugi drew a card, but before he could respond I played my face-down. "I activate the quick-play magic, De-Synchro! This card allows me to special summon all synchro materials by returning Hyper Psychic Blaster to me extra deck." Yugi nodded. "I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. Next I activate the Field spell, MAUSOLEUM OF THE EMPOROR! With this card, rather than tributing, we can sacrifice 1000lifepoints, for each tribute we would need. Next I activate my face-down, Aegis of Gaia! With this card I gain 3000LP, but if it's destroyed, I lose those points. Next I'll play my final face-down, MENTAL DRAIN! This card negates the effect of monsters in our hand. So now…

**All mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry  
Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game  
But first, I shall call out thy name  
****_Winged Dragon of Ra_****!  
**  
A giant sphere appeared from the sky, and slowly opened into the Divine-beast, Winged Dragon of Ra!  
I'll now also play 'cards of sanctity' which'll let us both draw cards till we have 6." Yugi drew his 6 cards. "But that is not all… I play the magic Spell Reproduction! Sending both Graceful charity and Share the pain away, I can add one spell from the grave to my hand. And I'll play it! I activate the spell Double summon! Come forth! I tribute one monster, and 1000LP!

**The descent of this mighty creature shall be heralded by burning winds and twisted land. And within the coming of this horror, those who draw breath will know the meaning of eternal slumber.**  
Appear! Obelisk, The tormentor!  
Finally… I activate dimension fusion… with this card… I can now pay 2000LP, to revive all my removed from play monsters.

**The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power.**

Come forth! Slifer, The sky Dragon!"  
Jaden and Yuma were looking in awe as the final Egyptian god entered the field. Though Jaden quickly recovered. So did Yuma, and activated a trap. "I play Threatening Roar! This card Nullifies the Battle-phase! It's over Yugi! I have Mystical space typhoon, so next turn Aegis of Gaia Is gonna leave the field!

"There won't be a next turn. I tribute Slifer, Obelisk and Ra. To summon The Creator God Of Light, Horahkty!  
Divine Creator, appear before me I beg of thee, show your might and bring us bright, victory in this sleed. Use your might and prower, to grant us infinite power!

The player summoning Horakhty in a duel… automatically wins." Yugi finished. IT was amazing, it's obvious why he's the best duelist in the world. "I guess this me-" I started. "Hold it right there! I activate my trap, Skill drain!" Yuma yelled, The bright light surrounding Horakhty disappeared, and the duel wasn't over yet. "You don't have enough life points to do that!" I shouted, but Yuma simply pointed to a second trap. 'Gift of the Mystical Elf'.  
"This card grants me 300 Life points for every monster on the field, thus, 300LP, and the first one negates ANY monster effect on the field, including Horakhty."  
Yugi looked a bit troubled, but not for long. "Well done, Yuma. Though you forgot one detail, Horakhty's original attack points, which is not an effect, are equal to the ATK of all monsters tribute to summon it. Thus 5000. (O: 4000 S: 1000 R: 0) Horakhty! Direct Attack!  
_Jaden and Yuma; LP:0._

_Duel end, winner: You and Yugi._

"Ugh…" Yuma didn't look too happy. "That was cheap Yugi, using the Egyptian God Cards.  
"Well you used the Numbers didn't you, and Jaden used his Evil heroes too. There is nothing wrong with using power." Yugi Retorted drily. "Simplified, this means the kid gets to stay with us. If he wants to."  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to!"

(And with that yet another chapter ended. Review this time, maybe?)


	4. The story of time

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

"Well, that settles it then. The kid sticks with us." Yugi Decided. "Come to think of it… What's your name, kid?" Yugi asked a bit embarrassed. "Ow… Sorry… I'm Lucas." I answered quickly. "Lucas, huh? Ok." Yugi approved. As if I needed approval. "I guess I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Lucas, I'm eleven years old and I live in the house at the end of the street. My parents are both lawyers and I have a sister. That's about all…" I told them. "In that case, I am-" Jaden started, but I interrupted him. "I know who you are, you're Jaden Yuki, the top duelist of duel academy and one of the three duelists that fought Paradox.  
YOU are Yugi Muto, the king of games, who once had the spirit of Atem and also one of the three duelists. Yusei doesn't seem to be here, or I haven't seen him yet, but he'd be a signer etc etc. As for who you are, I have no clue." I told them proudly. The Three of them looked in utter amazement. "How exactly do you know all that?" Jaden asked interested. "Well..." I start. "In this world there is an Anime called "Yu-Gi-Oh!" which kinda features each of your lives." I nodded my head towards Yuma.  
"I'm Tsukumo Yuma. I am a duel champion and saved the world from Varian. I also carry the Emperor's key which holds Astral, my duel partner." Yuma told me. One question burned on my tongue.  
"So… I've seen most of you duel a lot, but I would like to ask one thing. Could you all show me your Favorite cards?" All of them, each of their eyes started to gleam.  
"Alright!" Jaden yelled. "Come forth! Elemental Hero Divine Neos!" The Angelic hero appeared again.  
"My turn then." Yuma said. "Come forth! XYZ summon! Appear! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!" The radiant warrior appeared once again too. "Left leg, right leg, left arm and right arm, come forth here and now, Exodia the Forbidden one!" A gigantic pharaoh like Godly creature appeared. Exodia.  
"Wauw…" I muttered. "Well, thanks all of you. I guess th-" I started. Suddenly a humongous dragon dragon flew over my head, glimmering dust glittering behind him. "Take Flight, Stardust dragon! You wouldn't want to forget me." Yusei yelled. Now all of us are here. I'm yusei Fudo. "Now for the real question, Lucas, who is YOUR Signature monster?" Jaden asked eagerly. I pulled out a card from my deck and stared at it for a while. "You've seen I've used charmers and psychics, right? Well my Signature card has something to do with the first of them." I slowly turned the card I was holding towards them.  
"Come forth!

From the depths of the earth and the heights of the sky,  
Show the power deep inside, and fight with me with all your might, let your servants do my bribe and let me finish my opponent in your blight!

Exxod, Master of the Guard!" Thus so he appeared. Exxod.

"Wow. That's a powerful card you got there. Though its effect isn't easy is it. I t only works when an EARTH attribute is flipped." Yusei told me. "I know that. That's why I combined it with my charmers and DNA transplant."

After that, the four of them told me some inside stories, sadly, soon after they got to the point.  
"Listen up, Lucas. The reason we're here, is because an entity is threatening our worlds, the Cyglifical world. The Cyglifical world is a parallel dimension next to yours, in where we live. In this world, a lot of people 'create' cards, most of them are fake, but sometimes people with … certain skills, create real cards. That come into reality in our realm. Can you follow what I'm saying?" Yugi told me and asked me.  
I nodded slowly.  
"I'll give an easy example. There is this card called 'Equalizer' it didn't exist before, though one day, it just "came into existence."" Yugi continued. After some inspection, we noticed a guy just made it, on this plane. That's about it." He finished. The info hurt my brain a tad. "Alright… So… Why ARE you here right now?" I asked. "As I was saying, this entity in this world made a card called 'Touch of Dark Magic'. This card thus came into existence, with a dangerous effect. It destroys all monsters, without drawback, and deals 500 points of damage for each. Furthermore monsters destroyed by it, are removed from play and the damage is real. Another card he made was 'Dark Magic Sepulchre' a continuous spell that grants all monster invulnerable to spell card and makes it impossible to special summon non-Dark Type monsters. As you can hear, these cards are dangerous. They already destroyed a lot, made a lot of victims, and ruined some lives. That's why we came here." Yugi continued.  
"I came here through the magic of the Milenium Puzzle. Jaden used the magic of the Supreme king, Yusei with the Crimson Dragon and Yuma used The Astral World's power. Now we need to locate and nullify this target. The problem is he found a way to change planes, like us. He could be in any era, in any plane. We currently don't know a way to track him." HE finished. I had a thought. "I do." I showed Yugi a card. 'Ancient Telescope'. "This card lets you see your opponents hand, in a duel. It makes sense it'd locate enemies in real life. " I explained. Jaden stared at me in amazement. "I think we were right to keep him with us." I put the card in my duel disk and a huge telescope appeared. "Alright, try it out." I told Yusei. He looked through the looking hole, and kept staring for a while. "I think I got him…" He said after a while. He's in … Neo Domino City. My time era… Alright…" Afterwards, I don't think I could tell what happened exactly. A huge red dragon thing appeared and sorta "ate" us, and when I woke up I was in a whole new place. I recognized it from one of my favorite series. We were at the Fountain Plaza, in new domino city.

(And yet another chapter ended. Review this time, maybe?)


	5. Meet the power from outside

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

"We're here… Neo Domino City. My hometown." Yusei Told the rest of us. I was amazed, the world I had watched so much, the world I had dreamed of, and here I was, standing in it. Yusei started walking towards the Garage I had seen so many times in my series and dreams, and hardly could believe it when I started to follow him. The Garage automatically opened, of course, and inside, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan were working on their runners.

"Oy Yusei, are ya ba-." Crow began, but he stopped his sentence as he noticed the other 4 people standing there with Yusei. "Euhm… Not to be rude or anything, but who're all these people?" He asked.  
"I am Lucas Lions" I told him. "Yea, and these are Jaden, Yugi and Yuma. I'll explain later." Yusei reassured Crow. "Oh, in that case, I am…" He began once again. "You're Crow Hogan, one of the signers and you use Blackwings, your ace is Black-winged Dragon, your birthmark is the tail of the dragon and you helped yusei save the world multiple times." I interrupted him. Just like before, Crow stared at me with amazement in his eyes. "W… How…." Crow stuttered. "As I said, I'll explain it later, Crow, Jack." Yusei answered. I was about to say something else when I heard to garage door open again. I casted a glance on the garage and saw Leo and Luna, two people I've seen in the anime for so long as well, entering the garage. Seeing Luna in real life actually made my heart pound for a brief second.  
"Crow, there is something odd going ab- Euh… Hello there…" Leo said as he was walking in, about halfway he stopped talking as he noticed the 4 people he didn't know. "Later, Leo. What is it?" Yusei asked. "We were riding our duel boards on the circuit when a duelist challenged us. He used a kind of cards we've never heard us. Something called Elemental Heroes. After defeating Leo, he challenged me. He used an entirely different deck whilst facing me though. He managed to summon three monsters in one turn, and defeated me before I could even make a move. After defeating us he played this card called 'Destiny's ruiner' and the field exploded, making us fly off the course." Luna told Yusei. "Leo's Duel Board crashed into the side line and got pretty much destroyed…" I listened to the story with interest. It reminded me of the time Yusei first met 'Ghost' who did about the same thing. Yusei seemed to be thinking too. "Which three monsters did he summon exactly?" He asked. "I don't exactly remember, I think they were called 'Dark world' or something like that." Now, Jaden had gasped when she mentioned the Elemental Heroes, but when She mentioned Dark world he went completely blank. "Did you say Dark World?! Are you sure?!" He yelled. Luna obviously didn't like the yelling and flinched back. Leo backed her up. "Hey! Stop yelling like that! Yes, they were Dark world cards. Grapha, Rainbow and Latinum if you want to know." He snapped. "Why do you care so much?" He continued. There it was again, Jaden's eye color changed back to blue and yellow.

"The Dark world has caused me a lot of trouble before, alright?" Jaden obviously wasn't happy. Of course I was the only one that actually knew what it all was about. They kept discussing a bit, until Yusei broke them apart.  
"Cut it out you two. Jaden, for god's sake, act a bit more mature instead of yelling to kids." Leo certainly didn't like being called a kid, but had the sense keeping his mouth shut. "Now, We need to take care of this guy, only one issue, from what I understand he was riding a duel runner, only I, Crow and Jack have those. "Oy, Yusei. I still cannot drive mine, I have to go to my job or I'll get fired... So if any of these guys knows how, they can borrow it." Jack said. Crow shook his head. "I cannot help you either, my duel runner is still broken."  
Now, I would've loved to act cool and say I could drive it, but truth be told, I didn't have the slightest clue how to do it. Yugi shook his head too. Yuma shook his head, again, as well. "My sister has something similar, but I don't know how to drive it. "I could use Luna's Duel Board to go." Leo exclaimed. "I agree Leo, you know best what this guy looked like, the question is, who's our third guy." Yusei responded. He looked at our small crowd and nodded his head towards Jaden. "You know Dark world and E-heroes. So that's the obvious choice. Lucas, Luna, Yugi, The three of you should stay here. "Cr-." He continued. "Wait, I really got to go Yusei, Jack and I still have some work at the Blue Mountain. Sorry…" With that Crow and Jack left. " Euh… Yugi, watch over these two please." Yusei asked, and they left on the Duel runners.

"_Great… Yusei left, Jack and Crow left, Leo left… No one even asked if I wanted to go… Now I'm alone with two guys I don't even know…" _Luna Thought. "Perhaps I could show you around town?" She asked.

"_Show me around, how amusing… I could probably show you more about this city than you could." _I thought. Though I just answered her that I'd like it. Yugi nodded his approval, so we left the garage.  
Luna brought us through the fountain Plaza, the Drimon Area, bootleg and a lot more. We stopped at the Blue Mountain Café, where Jack and Crow still worked as servers. "Euhm… We could order something here, cause we've seen about everything there is." Luna told us. We took a seat, and looked at the menu. I let out a slight gasp when I noticed the price of a 'Blue eyes mountain coffee', God, that is way expensive… Luckily, there were some normal drinks too, milk, cola and the such. "So… Luna, what would you like to have?" I asked her. She mumbled that she wanted milk, I think. "Would you guys like t- … What're you three doing here?" I looked up and noticed Jack standing there. IT was kinda odd seeing him do something else but dueling. Yugi nodded and ordered 2 milks, not like I said I wanted one, and a cola. Jack said it was ok and walked back inside. HE came back some time earlier with our drinks, and of course we drank it. When he came back once again with the bill… we had a small problem. "Does anyone have any money, by chance?" Yugi asked us. I shook my head, and Luna did the same. "Well… That… is troublesome. We told Jack we didn't have any money on us, and he responded that he'd go and get the manager.

The manager walked up to us, and didn't look very happy. "So, you three think you can drink here without money? Huh? Well guess what, you're wrong." He ranted. "I don-." Jack started, But the manager snapped back that he had to shut up "Well, we know, we just forgot…" Yugi mumbled, but the manager didn't pay attention to what he said, no, his vision was turned at me. "You, you have a duel disk, so let's settle it that way. You win, you can go, I win, you do the dishes as a matter of repay." I did the logical thing, of course, I said yes.

_Duel start:_

_Lucas VS B-E mountain café manager._

"Alright, I'll go first." The manager decided, he drew his card and smiled.  
"I shall now summon "Alien Shocktrooper" in attack mode! Next I'll place one card face-down on the field. Turn end."  
"Alright, my turn" I said. "_Perfect…" _"I activate the spell card, Double summon! With this I can normal summon twice this turn. So now I shall summon 'Hiita, the fire charmer' next I'll tribute her to set one monster face-down. One card face-down and I'll end my turn." I said. I only needed one more card and my combo would be complete.

"I summon the monster 'Alien Warrior' in attack mode. Next up, I'll activate the effect of Alien dog! When an Alien is normal summoned, I can special summon this card from my hand! With his effect I will place two "A" counters on my Alien Shocktrooper! But that's not all. Next I'll play the spell One for One. With this by discarding one monster, I can special summon a level 1 monster. Appear! Alien ammonite!  
When the outer world falls to ruins, and alien need a new home, He stands for their aid! I tune Alien Ammonite and Alien Warrior! Synchro Summon! Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar! Next, with his ability, I can remove two "A" counters from the field, to destroy one monster on the field. I remove the counters from Shocktrooper, and destroy your face-down!

Now, go! Shocktrooper, Gol'gar, Direct attack! I hope you love dishes, cause this will finish it off!  
_Field: Alien Shocktrooper, 1900ATK. Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, 2600ATK.  
you: One Face-down. _

"I activate my trap card! Defense Draw! With this I can ignore your Gol'gar's attack and then draw one card!"  
_LP: Manager: 4000LP  
You: 2100LP._

"My turn. I draw. . . I activate the spell change of heart, with this spell I can take control of your monster for a turn. Now I'll take over Gol'Gar! Next I'll play Cup of ace! With this I can draw 2 cards. If I flip my coin right." I tossed a coin, and luckily, it landed on heads. "Alright! Next up I'll tribute your Gol'gar to summon Criosphinx in attack mode! Though that's far from all. Next I tribute Criosphinx, so now!  
_From the depths of the earth and the heights of the sky, Show the power deep inside, and fight with me with all your might, let your servants do my bribe and let me finish my opponent in their bright!  
_**I special summon 'Exxod, Master of the Guard' in defense mode!  
**I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Interesting… Though it is futile. I draw… I change my Shocktrooper to defense mode and set one monster face-down." He finished. "Turn end."  
"My draw then… I set one more card face-down… _There must be something I can do…_"  
"I draw…" The manager started to smile. "I now flip summon my 'Interplanetary invader A' so  
I- " He didn't finish his sentence. He was way too surprised by the 1000 Life points he lost.  
"What the?!" He exclaimed. "I activated the trap card "DNA transplant. Changing your monster's attribute to earth. Next, since you flip summoned and Earth monster, Exxod deals 1000 points of damage." I explained.

"Grrr… as I said… I activate the spell 'Immortality Aliens'" The Manager said. "Excuse me? That card doesn't exist!" I yelled. "But it does. This card lets me tribute any number of monsters I currently control, to special summon the same number of aliens Face-down onto my side of the field. Also; this card lets me draw 1 card, for every one. So I special summon two Cards, and then draw two. Next I'll flip summon both my monsters. Alien ammonite, and alien shocktrooper." He continued. "At this time, Exxod deals another 2000 points of damage." I told him.

_Field: Manager: 1000LP, Alien ammonite, Shocktrooper. One hand card.  
You: 0 cards in hand, 2100LP, Exxod, master of the guard, DNA transplant (Earth), One Face-down_

"You might find this boring, but I don't care. I synchro summon! When the outer world falls to ruins, and alien need a new home, He stands for their aid! I tune Alien Ammonite and Alien Warrior! Come forth! Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar! Next I play my final spell. "A" Cell scattering burst; destroying Alien warrior, and putting 4 "A" counters on Exxod. Next I remove two of those counters, to destroy Exxod!"  
So here I was, one face-down on the field, DNA transplant…  
"I activate the trap Threatening Roar, negating your battle phase." I countered. The manager ended his turn. "My turn then." I had seen enough anime to believe in "The heart of the card" And "shining draws" and all that. I closed my eyes and drew my card. I opened my eyes slowly, and felt like my world just got destroyed. I activate pot of greed… letting me draw 2 cards… Next I set two cards face-down, ending my turn. "Good! Finally giving up? Cosmic fortress, Direct Attack!" He yelled.  
"I activate my trap, Limited Reverse, Reviving my Exxod." I attempted, but the manager laughed. "You're forgetting Exxod has 0 attack. Cosmic Fortress, Attack Exxod!" "And at this moment I play Inverse Universe… Switching the attack and defense of each effect monster on the field. Meaning Exxod has 4000ATK and your gol'gar sinks to 1800Atk. Simply… You take 2200 points of damage." I felt proud. It was now the first time I actually won a duel all on my own. I finally felt like I accomplished something.  
I turned around towards Luna and Yugi, and before I could move I was caught in a hug of Luna. "Well done, Lucas! It's enough I have to do dishes at home, let alone here!" She exclaimed. Yugi just winked at me.  
After that we just walked back to the garage, satisfied.

(And yet another chapter ended. Review this time, maybe?)


	6. The masked Duelist PT 1

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

**_Yusei's Point of View._**

We drove our duel runner (board) on the main route of Neo Domino city. The streets were pretty much empty. "Do you remember where you dueled against him, Leo?" I asked. Leo answered we'd notice soon enough… Frankly, he was right. I did notice. A couple of meters later I saw a small gap in the wall.  
"Is that where you crashed, Leo?" I asked. "Yea…" We drove on, and noticed some more gaps, some with duel runners still in them. Whoever did this obviously didn't just target us. I heard a huge scream, and it wasn't far away. We drove on a bit faster than before, and arrived just in time to see a duel end. A giant monster I didn't recognize obliterated another one, finishing the duel.

The guy on the duel runner was thrown off –course and the guy on the other side, looked at me threating. "Let's duel."

_Duel Start: Yusei VS ?  
LP: 4000 each  
Start; ?_

"I'll go first." The man said. He drew his card and tossed down three Face-downs, and ended his turn. "Not a man of many words, my turn! Draw!" I took a good look at my hand. A strategy started unfolding.  
"I activate the spell, Graceful Charity! Letting me draw Three cards, as long as I discard 2. Which is what I shall do. Next I'll summon my Junk Synchron. With his effect I shall special summon my speed warrior residing in the graveyard! Then with the effect of quilbolt hedgehog I can special summon him as well!  
Next up I shall Toss one monster from my hand to special summon the level one A/D Changer!" I was playing the ultimate top of my game. Leo on the sideline had his eyes glinstering like they only did during duels. "Next I tune up my Junk Synchron, A/D Changer, Quilbolt Hedgehog and Speed warrior!  
Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!  
"Awww yeah! Yusei brought out his Sig on the first turn!" Jaden yelled excited.

The man didn't even blink during all of this, and as soon as Stardust Dragon entered the field, he smiled.  
"I activate the permanent trap, Heart of Corruption. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, whenever my opponent summons a monster, I can special summon one monster that includes the name of the summoned monster, ignoring all summoning conditions. So now I…  
When Starlight takes flight, and the darkness in hearts enlarges, the force of darkness shall take over the plain, and becomes the Shadow that covers the light! Take Flight! Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!

"No way! You brought out Stardust Dragon/Assault mode without even having Stardust out?! That's impossible! I'm the only person that HAS a stardust at all!" I exclaimed. This was madness.  
"Furthermore… If I special summon a monster this way, you cannot conduct your battle phase this turn."  
"I… I end my turn by setting a face-down." I said… I had no choice…

"Man... this isn't looking good... Don't worry Yusei!" Yuma cheered. IT didn't help me much.

"My turn then… at this moment I activate my second trap, Bonds of Decay. With this, If I control a monster that includes the name of a monster my opponent controls, I can destroy that monster, and we both gain life points equal to its attack points." HE said. "Hold up! I remove from play Stardust Dragon, To negate your trap! Victim Sanctuary!" Stardust started to dissolve, but reappeared a second later.  
"I'm sorry, but I activate my third trap. Heart of Decay. With this, when a monster who's name is included in the name of a monster I control and he activates his effects, they are negated." He said. I couldn't believe my ears.  
If I summoned my aces, he could probably bring out another monster. Attacking wasn't an option, abilities were sealed and finally, Stardust was destroyed. "I… I… play the spell card… Scapegoat, letting me special summon 4 "Lamb" Tokens in defense mode. I set 2 cards face-down. Turn end."

"My turn then, again. I activate the continues spell card, Heart of Darkness. With this, during our draw phases, we can choose. Either you draw a card from your deck, or pay 500 Life points to take one random card from your graveyard, and add it to your hand. With that, I end my turn. Seeing as Monsters summoned with the effect of Heart of Corruption cannot attack.

"Alright… I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted! Reviving Stardust Dragon! Next I Activate the Trap, Assault Mode Activate! With this I can tribute Stardust Dragon To special summon Stardust Dragon/Assault mode!" I yelled. "This'll even out the playing field." "Or so you think… I activate my final face-down. Heart Equal Mind. With this continues trap card, whenever a monster with the same name as a monster I control is summoned, I can destroy both, and then we both special summon one monster with the same level or less from our deck or Extra Deck, ignoring all summoning conditions. However its effect can only be activated next turn and all other monsters are destroyed. I destroy both Stardust Dragon/Assault Modes. Doing so, I can special summon this… Chaos End Ruler- Ruler of the End and Beginning! You have one chance. Summon anything you like Yusei, it is futile." This was pure madness… Chaos End Ruler… "I choose… Turbo Booster, in defense mode." I said… "It doesn't matter. Chaos end Ruler, Attack Turbo Booster!" The Giant Monster approached My booster, and hit it with it sword. When the smoke unraveled, Turbo booster was still safe and sound. "I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Once per turn, this card negates one attack, and then resets himself." I yelled. "Well played… I end my turn." "Then now, Attack, Turbo Booster! Next I play Wobaku, this card ignores ANY battle damage and monsters aren't destroyed. Thus, since Turbo Booster attacked or is attacked, I can tribute him to destroy the monster he battled with! Begone, Chaos End Ruler!" And with that… The giant monster disappeared. Though, rather than looking annoyed, the man smiled. "I should thank you, I suppose. I activate the monster effect of Master Hiroshi, The ultimate destroyer. Whenever a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, except by battle, we both take damage equal to its attack points. Meaning we both take 3500 points of damage. Afterthat I can special summon him!

_Current field; ?: Heart of Decay, Bonds of Decay, Heart Equal mind, Heart of corruption, Heart of Darkness. Hiroshi (4000AtK)  
Yusei: One Face-down. _

_Both: 3000 Lifepoints._

"Your move Yusei…" "I know… I pay 500 Lifepoints, and add one random card to my hand. … I summon Junk Synchron… Then thanks to his effect, I special summon Speed Warrior. Next I shall play this, Double summon. Letting me finally summon this. Apparentice knight. Now; Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior! Synchro summon! Come forth, Junk Warrior. And since Apparentice knight has 1000ATK, My junk warrior gains those 1000 points. So he now has 3300ATK. That, however is not all. I activate one more spell card. Risk of The Haunted. This card was given to me by my newest friend, so lets see how it fairs! When this card resolves, I flip a coin. If heads, you take damage equal to the attack points of my monster; and afterwards I have to destroy it. If Tails however, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and then in two turns, they return to the field.  
I tossed the coin, saw it go up, tossing and turning… Tossing and turning… Tossing and turning… it came back down… and….

(Being the Bully here. You must have noticed I added some cards here, tell me what you think. Most of them are the typical "only enemies have those" or the "Giant risk")


	7. The masked duelist PT 2

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

The coin dropped into the palm of my hand. I looked at it… The field got covered in smoke, and when it cleared, all monsters were gone. "The coin landed on tails." I called. The luck wasn't on my side, it seemed… Yet, for some reason, the man seemed distressed as well. "I guess… I'll set one face-down, and end my turn." The man's distress seemed to ease away. "My turn. I summon the monster Debris Dragon, And since a monster was summoned, I can special summon a monster that includes a part of that monster's name. So I'll special summon this, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" At that moment, I couldn't believe my ears. There should only be three blue-eyes' yet this guy had one…  
"At this moment, I activate the effect of Heart of Decay. By sending all face-up spells and traps on the field to the graveyard, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. I add the field spell, Sphere Field, to my hand. Next I'll play my field spell, Sphere Field. With this, we can send monsters with the same level to the graveyard, to XYZ summon a "Numbers" Monster." The man said. "XYZ summon? That's the thing Yuma mentioned…" I mumbled. "so now, I send the two level 3 monsters Marauding Captain and Psychic commander to the grave, and XYZ Summon a Random "Number" Monster from the extra deck!  
Appear now!

In our world, even the ancient had technology, and that technology has been created to become the very essence of my deck! XYZ Summon! Number 33: OOParts Machu Mach!

_Field: ?: OOParts Machu Mach, Blue eyes.  
Yusei: A face-down.  
both: 3000LP_

"And now… I activate the spell card "Shrink" Which'll halve my Machu Mach's attack points. With that I shall activate his effect. By Detaching one overlay unit, when a monster's attack points change, I can deal damage equal to the difference, and then Machu Mach gains ATK equal to the damage. So take 1650 points of damage! Next Machu Mach regains his attack points. Direct attack! Machu Mach!" He yelled. "I activate my trap, threatening roar. With this, I can skip the battle-phase. ."  
"You are stalling… Fine. Turn end."  
"My turn then. I activate the spell card Risk of the haunted final effect. Whenever my lifepoints are less than half my opponent's, I can add a tuner from my deck to my hand, and then return all monsters of the field with a level NOT lower than that tuner, to the hand of the owner. Now… Since XYZ monsters don't have levels, but ranks… I add the Tuner Quickdraw synchron, and return Machu Mach to your hand." I Exclaimed. Next turn we'd both get our monsters back. IF only I could last…  
"I send a card to the graveyard to special summon my quickdraw synchron in defense mode, and end my turn." The man stopped smiling.  
"My turn… at this point, the effect of Master Hiroshi, the Ultimate Destroyer. As long as this card is in my graveyard, I can discard one monster to draw card equal to half that card's level. I discard one Blue-eyes, and draw 4 cards. So now I'll play my continuous spell; Lore of Cards. With this, once per turn, I can swap the effect of a monster on the field, with a monster in the graveyard. Which means my blue-eyes now has Hiroshi's effect, which'll trigger now! IF this monster is special summoned except by its own effect, my opponent takes damage equal to this monster's attack points! You tried well Yusei, but you stand no chance!" HE yelled.  
"No… way…"  
_Yusei Lifepoints: 0.  
_  
**_Leo's point of view._**

"No way… There is no way…" I said as I saw Yusei fly backwards, crashing into the side. "YUSEI!" I rushed to him, and checked on him. He had some minor wounds, but what worried me was him not opening his eyes.  
"See this as a warning, and tell it to your friends. No one can stand up to the power of Terror." And with that the man rode away. "Come on, Leo, We have to get Yusei to safety again." Yuma said. I nodded my head, and Jaden and I pulled him on his duel runner and called Akiza's number, (I found it in his contact list. A new update on duel disks, apparently) and asked her to come over here.

Akiza arrived an hour later on her duel runner, accompanied by a sector security car. They loaded the duel runner and Yusei into the car, Yuma and Jaden got in, and they drove away. Akiza and I followed on our Duel vehicles. I told her everything that had happened just now, and she looked worried.  
"If what you say is true, that man makes battle damage real… which means Yusei could be in serious danger… Mortal Danger…"


	8. The card of souls

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

**_Lucas Point of View_**

Leo rushed into the garage with a face exerting pure distress. He was breathing heavy and looked red from running. "Yu-Yusei…. Is… in the… h-hospital…" He puffed. As soon as Luna heard that, she jumped up. "W-What?! How did he end up in hospital? Is he ok?!" She asked yelling. "Calm down, Luna. Sit down too for all that matters. We found the masked guy, and Yusei challenged him to a duel. Only… he brought out stardust in his first turn, and then that guy just summoned Stardust Assault Mode. IT was madness, he had a counter for anything Yusei did.  
In the end, he defeated Yusei without much trouble… Yusei was thrown into the border and went knock-out with serious wounds on his body. We brought him to the hospital newly built in the Drimon Area." Leo told us. Luna was obviously distressed too, so I did the smartest thing ever. I tried putting my arm around her. Now it would have worked if she wasn't so stressed out that she planted her hand on my cheek before thinking.

"O- S-sorry, Lucas!" She eeped (you know, that high-pitched tone only girls reach?). "… It's… ok…" I mumbled. She smiled weakly and apologizing. "We should go and see Yusei in the hospital, it's not far from here." I mentioned. Leo, Luna and Yugi nodded and we headed off.  
In the hospital, Yusei was lying in a bed, without moving at all. His eyes were open, but the color in his Iris was gone. On his arm, his signer's mark was glowing and a hooded man was sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Yusei…" I mumbled… I noticed Luna and Leo sitting down next to him, without noticing the man. "Why won't you wake up Yusei…" I whispered. To my surprise, the man responded. "Because he lost." He pulled a card from his coat, it looked like Stardust Dragon on first sight, but taking a closer look I noticed it was a different card. "This is Stayu, the stardust Dragon. This card is the very essence of your friend's soul, combined with his signature card, Stardust dragon. As long as this card is not inside his heart, he won't wake up." The man told me. Luna and Leo didn't notice him, it seemed like I only I could see him. "What do you mean, Essence of his soul." I asked.  
"Every human has a soul, and that soul consists of his heart and his signature card, rather, the card that person is the most attached to. When you take those two things you get his Soul Card. In Yusei's case, Stayu, The Stardust Dragon. If you want your friend back, meet me in Satelite, where the enforcers used to have their hangout." With that, the man disappeared.

Afterwards, I realized how crazy it all was. I ended up in the world of an anime, and was helping saving it. Somehow risking my own life.

Once I recovered from the shock I told Leo and Luna everything the man had told me. They both looked rather shocked. "So that means unless we get that card, Yusei won't wake up?" Luna asked with a small tear in her eye. I nodded. "We'll just have to meet him tomorrow, maybe Officer Trudge will give us a ride, if we explain it properly." I proposed. "Though for now, it's time to go sleep, we cannot do anything if we're tired." Leo countered. "I agree… Do you guys know a hotel or something for me to stay? The Garage isn't all too comfortable." I asked. Leo was about to answer, when Luna started shaking her head. "Nonono, you can stay in our house, we have space enough." She said, her tone clearly didn't leave any place for argumenting, so I just agreed.  
She didn't lie, there house, rather, their villa, was trice as big as they showed you in the animes. Leo told me I could stay in the guest room, which was about as big as my house back in the real world. I borrowed a Pajama from Leo, and got changed into it. I thanked him, and we decided to watch some TV together before anything else. We sat down in the couch, and a humongous TV appeared from the ceiling. The news was just starting, and it mentioned something about the masked man. Or so I thought.

"According to witnesses, this man has caused multiple people to fall into coma, one of which succumbed to his wounds. The man is said to have an aggressive dueling style focused around the monster "Stardust Dragon" And "Stayu, The stardust Dragon". Witnesses have also told us that they had recognized the man that attacked them. Intels tell us that his name is…" The newsreporter said, she took a look at her papers to read the correct name, and I mumbled to Leo. "Now it'll come".  
"The name of the man appears the be Yusei Fudo."  
You might have moments you are scared, or even frightened, but nothing'd compare to the feeling I had when the news reporter said they suspected Yusei. She also said police assume his last duel got him into a coma too, due to playing a draw, as they had found another man not far away. Leo looked just as horrored. "Leo… We better not tell Luna about this…" I mumbled. "Tell me what?" I heard a voice ask behind me, I looked and saw Luna in her Pajamas; a pink sleeping robe made out of silk, which you could see through, a very, very, little bit. (Another thing they don't show you in anime.) "T-T-that you look awesome in that robe. We wouldn't want you to get too cocky about your looks." Leo saved us.  
"You think I look awesome? Geez… Thanks." She said. Her cheeks blushed extremely and she smiled in my direction and winked. "So… What was on the news, anything interesting?" She asked. Leo and I quickly shook our heads.

We all went to sleep, and like usually, mine didn't stay dreamless.  
I dreamed of a man dueling. I recognized both duelists, the first was the masked man from before and the latter was Rex Raptor, from Yugi's era. It was an uneven match, obviously.

_Rex: Serpent Night Dragon, Burden of the mighty, Mage power.  
?: 1 card in hand. Nothing._

"My turn." The man slowly mumbled. "I activate the spell 'corruption of honor' with this card I can remove from play two cards from my hand, field, grave or extra deck, to special summon another monster that includes both those monsters names in its name. I remove from play Stardust Dragon and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, So I can special summon Stayu, The Stardust Dragon!  
_When duelists gather their souls, and a brilliant star shines in their heart, Darkness lures and grasps the light away! Corrupted summon!_ Stayu, The stardust Dragon!

_?: Stayu, The Stardust Dragon. (2500ATK, 0DEF, level 10, Syncro monster)_

"This card cannot be summoned except by with ;Corruption of honor; even so, whenever it is summoned, I can target two cards on the field, and take control of them. So I shall take your Serpent Night Dragon and Burden of the mighty. Now my two beasts, Direct attack!"  
_Rex LP: 0  
_"And now…" A dark light surrounded Rex, and a card appeared in the man's hand, its name was just visible. 'Rexia, The Serpent Night Dragon'. ( . )  
MY dream dissolved and I woke up, covered in sweat, in the bed.  
I got out of the bed, it was still pitch dark outside, and went downstairs. I walked into the living room, and spotted Luna sitting in the couch watching TV, tears on her face.

"Luna?" I asked cautiously. "… They think he did it… They think Yusei dueled all these people…" She mumbled, more to herself than to me. "Yes… But it's not true, Luna, we all know that. Sector security cannot be that stupid." I Told her. I sat down on the couch next to her, and put my arm around her. She didn't seem to want to slap me this time. As a matter of fact, it seemed to comfort her. "Yea… Yusei didn't do it…" She mumbled.  
I have no clue how, but I woke up the next morning sitting/lying there, with Luna's head resting on my shoulder, and Leo looking down with a face like; What the hell.


	9. Meet the corrupted Honor

**Yu-gi-oh Crossovers**

(No copyright infringements intended, blahdiblahdiblah..

**_Lucas Point of View_**

"… Ahem… Good morning." Leo Grumbled. I opened my eyes again and stared right into his. "Had a good sleep?" He asked with a sarcastic tone. "Euhm… It was alright." I mumbled.  
"Alright… Care to explain how you ended up on a couch with my sister sleeping on your shoulder, exactly?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep, and when I came over here I noticed Luna in the couch, crying. The news report was on again, and they were talking about Yusei." I explained. Leo's hard stare softened. "oh…" He responded… I felt Luna move next to me, and she slowly opened her eyes. "… Mm….. Good morning…" She mumbled. Leo Greeted her and told her to get dressed. "I should go dress too… If we're to meet this man…" I mumbled. "Yea. I called Trudge earlier, he'll give us a ride to the meeting spot." Leo told me. I nodded and went upstairs. "_Now… The guest room… Left or right… God this house is huge…_" I thought. I opened the first door to the right, nothing. The only thing there was a book, with some pictures in it. I recognized them, of course, they were of Yusei, against the Dark Signers. I scrolled through them and left the room.  
I walked into the second to the right, I was certain that was the right one.  
I walked in with a smile on my face, still thinking I was right. Though, when I looked in front of me I saw two eyes locked with mine, and both of them were looking either very embarrassed or very angry. Both would be logical, seeing as I walked in the bathroom, with Luna standing in the middle of it with only her panties on. ". . . L… **IEP!"** Again with that high-pitched tone. My face must've been scarlet red, but I still managed to cover her mouth before she got too loud. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I whispered quickly. It didn't seem to reassure her. "Can't you knock?!" She snapped back. "I thought this was the guest room…" I mumbled. I let go of her, and stared at her body. It didn't take long for her to plant her hand on my cheek again. "Sorry!" I brought out, and left the room quickly.

Twenty minutes later, Sector security office.  
"So… You're saying in order to save Yusei, you need to go to Satellite?" Trudge mumbled doubting. "Yes…" I answered. He shrugged. "I've got nothing to do anyways, get in the car."  
Trudge drove us to the satellite, where we were supposed to meet the man. Indeed, there he was.  
"Welcome, friends." He said. Luna snapped back he wasn't a friend in the least.  
"No need to be mean. It's simple, defeat me and get your friend back. Sadly I don't know YOUR deck, so using my Copy deck won't work. I've got something special for that. Anyways. I-" He continued, but Leo interrupted. "I challenge you to a duel!" HE yelled. The man smiled. "How amusing. Fine then, lets do this. You two Versus me. Game on."

_Duel start: ? VS LEO + YOU_

_?: 8000LP  
Leo + You: 8000LP_

"I'll go first!" Leo Yelled. "I activate the field spell, Morphtronic Map! Next up I'll normal summon Morphtronic Radion! And one face-down. Also, Radion gains 800ATK while in attack mode." Leo Continued.  
_Field: Morph. Map. + Morph Radion + Facedown (1000ATK + 800 (Effect)) 3 hand._

"My turn then…" The man smiled. "I activate the effect of the "Rexia, The serpent Night Dragon I just drew. When I draw this card, I must shuffle it back into my deck, and then I must add one "Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit" to my hand, if possible. And next I'll play it! Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit Now its effect kicks in! "Once per turn you can special summon a monster that can only be summoned by 'Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit' by removing it's summon material from your Field, Hand, Graveyard or Deck from play."I remove from play Stardust Dragon and Stardust Dragon/Assault mode!  
_When duelists gather their souls, and a brilliant star shines in their heart, Darkness lures and grasps the light away! Corrupted summon!_ Stayu, The stardust Dragon!

_Field: Stayu (2500ATK, level 10) Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit. 3 cards in hand.  
"_Since I cannot attack… Turn end." The man finished.

"My turn then! I draw!" I yelled.  
I activate the spell Double summon! With this, I can normal summon twice this turn! Next up I'll summon the monster Marauding captain! With his effect I'll also bring out my Psychic Commander! Next, with my normal summon, I'll summon the monster guardian Sphinx By tributing Marauding Captain! Finally I'll tribute my sphinx!  
_From the depths of the earth and the heights of the sky,__  
Show the power deep inside, and fight with me with all your might, let your servants do my bribe and let me finish my opponent in your blight!_ Special Summon! Exxod, Master of the Guard!  
One card face-down and that's that.  
_Field: Exxod, master of the Guard, one face-down. Hand: 0._

"Oh yeah! That means its my turn! I'll kick things off by activating my trap! Morphtronic videon! With this, whenever a Morphtronic is summoned, it's changed to defense mode." Leo yelled. "And then I'll play MY trap, LABYRINTH OF NIGHTMARE!" I said. "Now, during the end-phase, all monsters change battle modes. "Meaning I'll now change Radion to defense mode! And normal Summon another Radion! Which'll also switch to defense mode. (Morph Map + 2 counters.) With that, I set a face-down. Turn end.

_Field: Radion X 2 (1000 + 1600 + 1200 (effect) (3800) + Morph map (4 counters) + Face-down + Morph. Videon._

"At this moment, it is my turn." The man said. "And I'll activate the effect of Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit. I remove from play Serpent night Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black dragon from my deck;  
_When the shadow of the night mingles with the darkness of the dragon, a new force will envelop this world!_ Corrupt Summon! Rexia, The Serpent Night Dragon!(3300ATK)" The man calmly continued.  
Finally, I'll play the spell Corrupt Aeso Alpha. As long as I posses more than 1 monster summoned with the effect of "Corrupted honor" I can once per turn draw one additional card. Turn end.  
_Field: Rexia, Stayu (0DEF each), Corrupt Aeso Alpha, 3 cards in hand._

"My turn again. I change both Radion's into defense mode, adding 2 counters to our Morph map. Next I'll play the trap jar of greed, letting my draw one card. In addition to that, I'll play the card I just drew, Stop Defense. With this, all defense mode monsters change to attack mode. Adding another 2 counters.  
_Current field: Exxod (1800ATK) 2 Radion (1000 + 1600 + 1800 (4400Each)) Morph Map, Morph Videon._

"Now go, Radion A, Attack his Rexia! B attack Stayu! Exxod, Direct attack!"  
_LP change: ?: 8000 – 4700 (3300LP)_

"I activate my trap… Rites of the Reptile Overlord. With this, I can special summon one Reptile from my deck Who's level is equal to a monster currently removed from play. I special Summon Gogiga Gagagigo! (2950ATK). That however, is far from all. I activate the effect of Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit! This card CAN be played during either players turn! So now, I shall send away two Blue-eyes White dragon from my deck ….  
_When the purest of light falls to the dark, and the world tumbles in despair, show me your true wings! Corrupt Summon! Kaibu, The Blue-eyes white Dragon!" He yelled. _"I activater the effect of Kaibu! If this monster was summoned using TWO blue-eyes white dragons, I can remove from play one monster I control, then this card gains ATK equal to that monster's attack points! I remove gogiga gagagigo, and K,TBEWD gains 2950ATK! (Kaibu: 5950ATK (unaffected by traps)."  
I had little choice, so I ended my turn.

"Good, my turn again!" Leo yelled. "I'll borrow your exxod, Lucas. I tribute Exxod, to summon Gadget Hauler! Next I'll change both Radion's to defense mode, Granting us two more counters! Meaning now, my monsters all gain 2400ATK! Next I discard Morphtronic Celfon, to boost Gadget Hauler by another 800 points. Meaning he now has 4500ATK. Though that is NOT all, next I play my face-down, Metalmorph. With this, whenever attacks, he gains half your monster's attack points. (4800)  
Now go! Attack Kaibu! (7775ATK VS 5950ATK)  
_LP: ?: 1475  
You + LEO: 8000_

"Fools… Whenver a monster summoned by the effect of Corrupted Fusion Of Soul and Spirit is destroyed, we both take damage equal to the Attack points of the strongest monster on the field. Plus I activate my face-down, Chain strike. This card deals 400 points of damage, meaning we now both take 7775 in addition to that!"  
_LP: Leo + You; 0  
?: 0_

A huge explosion followed, and from there on, everything went black.


	10. The Supreme King

I don't own Yugioh, etc etc

**Location: Unkown.  
Found in: Town square.  
Woundings: multiple burn wounds all over the body.  
Current Status: Out of Life danger. **

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot seem to find the cause, origin, or identity of this guy." The woman said. A man in a labcoat shook his head slowly.  
"It's ok… Hmm… What about his cards? Those were obviously duel monster cards, though I've never seen some of them." He said.  
I slowly opened my eyes a bit more. I was staring right into the man's eyes. "Good morning, kid." He said. I looked around in the room, there was the woman I noticed before, and some piles of clothes. Multiple… I kept looking and noticed a curtain, which probably indicated there being another room or another bed. I didn't feel much… I could hardly feel my body at all. I did notice some minor details. First of all, I was naked. Secondly, the second pile of clothes seemed to belong to Leo. Finally, I was covered by a blanket, but I was covered in burn wounds. None of them were really a big trouble, and they were all first degree.

"… W… Where am I?" I mumbled. The man nodded approvingly. "So you can speak, that's a good thing. You're in the hospital room." HE continued. "Oh… Are we in the Neo-Hospital?" I asked, just to be sure. "The what? Sorry, I don't know anything called like that." The man answered apologizing. "…w… Where is my deck?" I asked. The man handed me the stack of cards, and I scrolled through them. "Tell me… Do you know this card?" I showed him 'Hyper Psychic Blaster'. The man shook his head. "Sorry, no. I took a quick look before, and noticed those white cards. What ARE those cards?" He asked. That confirmed my thoughts. "They… are Synchro Monsters." I noticed a calendar on the wall.  
"They're… from… a different place. Anyways, tell me, where EXACTLY am I?" I ask. "W- Duel academy of course. Where else would you be?" The man looked genuinely surprised. The nurse on the other side of the room layed down her mouthmask and I recognized her as miss Fontaine. The doctor himself didn't seem planning to lay down his mask, and I frankly didn't really care. "Euhm… My friend… IS he here too? A green haired boy?" I asked the doctor. He nodded. "Yes, he's in the room next to this one. Though his wounds are much worse than yours. We had to cut up his clothes and fix them in order to get them off." The doctor responded. I thanked him and was about to slide out of bed, but stopped myself in time. "Euhm… could I have my clothes, please?" I asked. Fontaine giggled and handed them to me, and the duo left my room. I quickly dressed up and opened to curtain blocking the second room. Leo was also in a bed, naked I assumed, seeing as his clothes were over in the other room.

Leo looked awful. He had some serious wounds on his face and visible arm. It looked nasty… His eyes were open, and he could see me. He opened his mouth a little bit, and was obviously in pain because of it. "H…hey…" He whispered. "Hey… Dude… Don't wanna be rude but, you look awful…" I mumbled. "… I… I know." He answered. "I hope Luna doesn't see you like that, she'd go crazy with worry." I told him.  
"Of course I'm worried. You guys have been in this hospital for over two weeks…" Luna yelled. I hadn't noticed her before, but she had been standing on the other side of the room. She looked angry, but I was pretty sure she wasn't really. She probably just felt worried as hell.  
I walked over to Luna, and put my arm around her. "Don't worry, it's just second degree burning, from first sight. It'll be ok." I assured her. She looked at my wounds for a second. "looks like you got off easy, no serious wounds." She mentioned. I nodded. "Leo stood in front of me, so he got the worst of the blow. Come to think of it… If you're here, that must mean you got hit by the blow." I figured. She waved her hand dismissingly. "I don't have anything except a small burn on my arm." That reassured me. Though now, I was at complete loss of words. The painful silence fell, which got broken by Leo. "Euhm… Guys…. N… not … to be fussy… but… I'm hungry as hell….

We all ate something, although Leo had to be fed some a mix rather than real food, and Luna and I went outside.

"Listen, Lucas. We're in a time zone before Jaden got taken to the future, but after the whole Darkworld thing… Which means Jaden here, might know how to get back. I haven't asked yet, though…" She told me. "Alright…" Finding Jaden, was the easiest thing I had ever done. He was just there, in the duel arena, dueling a man I recognized all too well.

Duel:

Jaden VS Man?

Current LP stand: Jaden: 3000. Man: 2000.

Current field: Jaden: e-hero Sparkman (sparkblaster equipped), one face-down.

Man: Power of Four, One face-down monster, one face-down.

"My turn then." The man announced. "I shall now flip summon my Face-down Mind Protector (0ATK, 2200DEF), and play the spell "Shield and sword" to switch his ATK and DEF. Next I normal summon a monster known as Gene-Warped Warwolf. (2000ATK). Finally I shall play this! 'Corrupted Fusion of Soul and Spirit'! With this, by removing from play two monsters with 2000 or more ATK, I can special this! Come forth! Kaiaxy, The Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon!" The man yelled. I glanced at Luna, and she nodded. We obviously were thinking the same thing, this guy was the same from before. "Kaiaxy can only be summoned by removing from play two monsters I possess with over 2000ATK, while I have The Corrupted Fusion of Soul and Spirit. Fun isn't it? Now Trap card, Kaiaxicity activate! Whenever Kaiaxy is summoned using at least one monster with over 2000 Attack points, I can special summon a monster from my extra deck, ignoring ALL summoning conditions, as long as it has less ATK than the tribute monster! So now I shall special summon, Yuaden, The Ultimate Nightmare!" Rather than a monster, a card appeared. It didn't have a picture, nor did it have a card text. "What's the deal with that monster?" Jaden yelled, and he got his answer. "I play my spell, Kaiaxy Compassity, whenever this is played, I can destroy one 'Kaiaxy' on my field, to deal damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the monsters used to summon it."

Jaden: LP: 0

The card, Yuaden, the ultimate Nightmare, suddenly got a picture and card text. And Jaden, on the other side of the field, was still standing, but his eyes… He had those Yellow and Blue eyes… The man disappeared without another word, but his face showed SOME surprise. I ran up to Jaden. "Jaden! How did you survive that?!" I yelled. "survived w- What the. . ." He answered. "How… Where is Jaden?!" Now it got confusing… "Euh, Jaden?" He shook his head. "I am not Jaden, more or less. I am The Supreme King, and before you ask, I have no clue how I ended up alone in this body.""More importantly, where is Jaden." He stated. It was a very good question, I was about to answer it, when the guy in Jaden's body turned towards me. "Who are you, for all the hells? Did you have anything to do with this?" He asked. "No. Though for the record, I thought you had gone since the Dark World." I shouldn't have said that. "Dark world? You know the dark world? If you know that, then you must be an enemy." With that he activated his duel disk, and I had little choice, his eyes showed all the hatred I had ever seen.

The Surprise of Yubel sending them to the alternate dimension, the pain of losing Syrus, Chazz and Alexis to Bronn, the mad king of dark world, all for just a card. Getting corrupted, or rather, taking over Jaden's body, Killing Jim, getting saved by Axel, yet killing him as well, finally getting saved by Zane and Aster, dueling against Yubel…. It all flashed in that brief second of locking eyes with him. "Fine… Let's do this."  
"Good luck Lucas!" Luna yelled.

Duel: You VS The Supreme King

LP: 4000 Both

Card: 5 each

"I'll kick things off" He said. "I play the magic of Dark fusion. With this I can fusion summon my Evil Hero Inferno wing, using Avian and Burstinatrix. Next up I play a second spell. Miracle fusion, with this card, by removing from play monsters in the graveyard, I can fusion summon a fusion monster. Appear now! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Don't think I'm done, next I play the spell, Parallel world Fusion! With this, I can fuse together monsters from my removed from play pile! So appear now! E-Hero Phoenix Enforcer. And I JUST so happen to have a final trick up my sleeve. I lay down a face-down." He finished. Three fusion monsters in one turn. Great.

"I … Activate the spellcard, Double summon. This card'll let me summon two monsters, this turn. First up I'll normal summon my 'Big shield Gardna' next up, I'll tribute him, and set a monster face-down. Next is a face-down, and that's that." I think I did pretty well, I got the basic of my combo all set.

"My turn. I draw. Now attack, Inferno Wing!" The monser clashed onto my face-down, and flew right back to The Supreme King's extra deck, same with all his other monsters. "Sorry, but if Guardian Sphinx is flip summoned all monsters on the field return to your hand." In theory, that was great. In reality, not so much. "I activate the trap, Retreat Denied. With this, as long as it remains on the field, monsters can only be sent to the graveyard, by being destroyed by battle, and cannot leave the field by other means." The man countered. "Fine… I tribute Guardian Sphinx!  
From the depths of the earth and the heights of the sky,

Show the power deep inside, and fight with me with all your might, let your servants do my bribe and let me finish my opponent in your blight! Special Summon! Exxod, Master of the Guard!  
And that is far from all. Next I play my face-down, DNA transplant, to change all monsters on the field to EARTH types! Then I set one Face-down monster. Turn end." I concluded.

"At this moment… I activate the spell mystical space typhoon, to destroy my trap. Next I'll play the spell Dark Deck Fusing! With this, be removing from play monsters listed on a fusion monster, I can summon it. Though the cards MUST come from my deck! Come forth! Evil Hero Lightning Golem! Then, if I pay 500 Lifepoints, I can draw one card. And I'll play it right away! Miracle fusion! Appear before me! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Now, I'll end my turn." This was ridiculous, 5 fusion monsters so quickly…  
"I summon my kuriboh in attack mode. Next I play Creature swap, swapping my kuriboh for one monster of your choice." "I'll let you have my Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer." He mumbled. "Gladly. Though that's not all, yet, Phoenix Enforcer, Attack Inferno wing! Since E-Hero PE cannot be destroyed by battle, inferno wing goes byebye." I yelled. 2 Fusions down, 3 to go. "My turn then… First up, I'll use lightning golem's ability, letting me destroy a monster, once per turn. Meaning your phoenix enforcer, is gonna go now."

So there I was… No cards in my hand, only Exxod on the field, and my opponent only had to discard one card, to destroy him as well. Honestly, I didn't see a way out.


	11. The Supreme King Part 2

"And with this, I'll end it all! Elemental Hero Thunder Gia- …" Turn… end…  
Now, you have surprise, like, a surprise party.  
Or like, your best friend turning evil?  
And then you have the surprise of your opponent ending his turn when he could finish you off.

"Wha?" I mumbled. "Whenever 'Evil Hero Malicious Flash' is the only card in my hand, I cannot activate monster effects, in addition to that, monsters I possess cannot attack." The Supreme King explained.  
"Why would you have a card like that in your deck?!" I yelled back. It seemed like a good question.  
"None of your business." "Fine then! My turn, I draw!" I drew a card…  
"I set one card face-down and end my turn." I mumbled.

"Then at this point, it is all over, I draw! Next I'll play this! SUPER POLYMERIZATION! With this card I can fuse together monsters from both our sides of the field, and I will! Go! Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, Elemental Hero Flame wingman and EXXOD MASTER OF THE GUARD! Fuse together and form, Vision Hero Divine Ragnarok! This monster requires 4 different monsters as fusion materials, of which 2 MUST be Heroes. Now his ability activates! Whenever this card is fusioned summoned using a NON-HERO monster, his attack points rise by the ATK or DEF of that monster, whichever is Higher! Furthermore his Attack points are equal to my lifepoints + the said amount! (_Def Exxod=4000. LP TSK=3200 (7200ATK)) _And now, since I discarded Evil Hero Malicious Flash, We both get to draw 2 cards, and if they are spells, we must set them. If they are traps, we also must set them, and they can be activated during this turn!" We both Drew 2 cards, We both set both of our cards. "And now, Vision Hero Divine Ragnarok, DIRECT ATTACK!" "Sorry… but I activate my first trap! DNA SURGERY! With this, all monsters on the field are now DRAGON Typed. And That's not all, Here's my second trap, it's been waiting since the beginning of our duel, ORDEAL OF THE TRAVELER! With this, you guess the type of one card in my hand, monster, trap or spell. If you're wrong, your monster returns to your hand." I yelled.

"Fine then. Since you only have one card, I'll pick that one. And it's a… _Did he draw it with my effect, or did he have it before that? If he drew it just now, it MUST be a monster… but else… ARGH…_ **It's a monster!"** He finally yelled.  
"Really? Looks like a spell to me. A spell called Mystical cards of Light. Sorry, but Divine Ragnarok is going byebye." And with that, Elemental Hero Divine Ragnarok started glowing. However… "I activate my face-down, DEFUSION! Meaning all monsters return to their original places! (Field: Him: HERO Lightning Golem, HERO Thunder Giant, HERO Flame Wingman, Face-down. Kuriboh Me: Exxod, DNA transplant/surgery/ordeal of the traveler/face-down)

"Thank's a lot! I play my final face-down, Spells of the different Surgeries! With this, by sending a card that includes "DNA" in its name to the graveyard, I can activate a spell card from your graveyard! I sent DNA TRANSPLANT away and I choose SUPER POLYMERIZATION! I discard the last card in my hand and activate super polymerization! Since DNA surgery is still active, all monsters on the field are Dragon-Types! So I can fuse all 5 of them! _Apparently HE had forgotten all about my Kuriboh he had._ Kuriboh, Flame wingman, Lightning Golem, Thunder Giant and Exxod! Fuse together here and now! And now!

When the Tyrant's fist lands on the table of the Dragon, a force breaks out who's mere roar can shake the earth! Fusion summon; FIVE-GOD-DRAGON!" Call that a turn around. "And guess what, it's my turn now. Five god Dragon, ATTACK!" The giant dragon charged and fired with all his power.  
"didn't I tell you I had my reasons?! EVIL HERO MALICIOUS FLASH, ABBILITY ACTIVATE! When this card is in the graveyard, and I'm about to get attacked directly, I can special summon a monster of the same level as the monster attacking me, from my deck or extra deck! I summon! Vision Hero Divine Ragnarok! (Ragnarok ATK: 3200. FGD: 5000)  
_LP change: 3200 - 1400  
_  
"No way..." I mumbled. "It ends here, Malicious Flash! If the monster summoned by this card's effect is destroyed, we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points! Which means we both take damage equal to my lifepoints! 1400! Though Before that happens, I play Ring of Destruction! Destroying FGD and dealing 5000 points of damage to both of us!"  
"Lucas!" Sounded faintly from the spectator stands. I didn't remember anything past that, only flying back into the wall.

I felt someone going through my hair, and someone applying some Band-Aids. I slowly noticed my eyes and noticed I was back in the nurse's office. Luna was sitting next to me, and Miss Fontain was the one applying the Band-Aids. Figures. As soon as the latter noticed I was awake, she started asking all sorts of questions. Was I hurt? Did I feel ok? Would I like something to eat? Things like that.  
"It's ok… I feel fine." I reassured her, maybe more myself than her, but oh well. As soon as she assured herself that I was fine, she started asking even more questions. "would you be more careful, please. That's the second time already you end up here. Tss…" And she left the room talking to herself about youths being not careful enough.

I turned my head to the right and looked right into Luna's eyes. They were filled with a mix of anger and worry, but rather than saying anything, she smiled. I found that enough. I closed my eyes again, and fell asleep.

(Is it really that hard to review? It takes like, a split second… I'd really appreciate it…)  
12 more words before I have 1000. 5 more. 3 more. Done.


	12. Luna's Duel

**_Status: Asleep.  
Condition: Injured.  
Woundings: Burn wounds. Broken Ribs. Concussion.  
Permanent Damage: Unknown. _**

"Well? What's the matter?" I heard a voice faintly ask. "We don't know, ma'am. Appart from his burn wounds and the additional wounds from the previous battle, his body should be fine. I think he's just sleeping… " someone else responded. "Sleeping for two days straight?" The voice started to get a bit clearer. It was a bit of a high-pitched voice. "Well, it's not unheard of. Jaden sometimes slept for 7. I promise, he can wake up any moment. Everything is alright with your boyfriend." The second person responded. "He's not…!" The High-pitched tone squealed. I recognized it as Luna's, not like I hadn't guessed that before. "Oh… I'm sorry then. I just ass-." "Well, you were wrong!" She peeped on.  
I started coughing. "Lucas!" Luna exclaimed. She rushed over to me and sat down on the chair next to the bed I was in. I lifted myself up to act cool and say something like; "Does the thought resent you that much?" but the only thing I could bring out was something very close to; "Argh… ack…" I felt like an idiot.  
"You should watch out, Lucas. You have some broken ribs…" She mumbled. "You don't say…" I answered.

Somehow I managed to sit up straight and give Luna small hug. I blushed at what I heard before, and at the thought of how other people looked at us. "You really need to stop getting yourself in trouble like this, Lucas." Luna mumbled. "I know.. I know… Though, he challenged me." I defended myself. "Sure. So if I challenge you to jump of a bridge?" I had no answer to that.  
"All the same, Lucas, we need to get out of this era. I talked to the Supreme king, but he had no idea either. I'm afraid we really are stuck here."  
"You talked to him? Did you explain him that we are no enemies?" I asked her. "Of course I did."

_2 days ago, right after the duel.Luna's POV._

"Lucas!" I dashed towards him, but before I reached him, the Supreme King already had grabbed him. "And now…" He mumbled. "WAIT! We're not your enemies!" I yelled. The "king" looked at me for a second, so I took a chance. "We only know the dark world because we're from the future!" I yelled. It got his attention. I slowly explained everything, and a red line of guild appeared on his face.  
"So… that's how it is… well… I'm really sorry then." He didn't say anything else, just walked away."

_Present, after Luna told Lucas all of this. Lucas POV._

"No way… Wait… I got it!" I yelled. I jumped out of bed and fell down a second after. I screamed the lungs out of my body from the pain. It felt like my entire chest was on fire and my head just turned all jiggly and I couldn't control it. "You also have a concussion. I forgot to mention that." Luna Giggled. "I am missing the joke." I grunted. "Luna, could you help me get to the headmaster's room?" I asked. "The headmaster's room? Eh… of course, but… why?" She asked incertain. "I think… I know a way to get out." I answered.

A couple of minutes later, and a lot of stumbling, we reached the chamber. I knocked on the door, and it opened.  
"Welcome, kids. You must be Luna and… Lucas?" I nodded. "Right. What can I do for you." I breathed in deeply. "I have to borrow the Sacred beast cards." I said in one breath, the headmaster basically fell off his chair. "What?! What do you need those cards for?!" He asked/yelled.  
"Luna , Leo and I are stuck in this time. I believe the Sacred Beasts could get us out." I told him. He didn't even consider it. "No way. Those cards are **way** too dangerous to just give to anyone that asks for it. Not even if you beat the Supreme King."  
"Sir, you don't understand, I **need** these cards. I know exactly how dangerous they are." I defended. "So do I, and I say NO. You are not getting them, and even if I would say yes, I handed the keys out to 7 duelists. I don't have them myself." He continued. I pulled one of the strange looking keys out of a pocket. "This is number one then." I mumbled.  
"Eh.. Fine. IF you can defeat all the Spirit key carriers, I will give it to you." He gave in. "Good look. Apart from Jaden, Bastion, Chazz, Maxwell, Sorah, Liza and Jackson have the keys." HE said.  
"wait who?" I asked. "All first year students. With exceptional dueling skills."  
I didn't even listen to the rest, I knew what I had to do.

Later that afternoon, I found Bastion. I asked him if I could have the spirit key, but of course, he said no. Thus I challenged him to a duel. That didn't go as planned either. "A due-." "** No way, Lucas! I FORBID you from dueling right now! Your injuries aren't healed yet!**" Luna interrupted me. "If someone has to duel, I'll do it." She continued. Bastion looked interested, and gladly accepted. "A duel it is then. Although, to make it interesting, we'll both draw 2 cards per turn." He said.

_Duel: Bastion VS Luna  
Players: 4000LP each.  
Special rules: 2 cards per turn._

"I'll kick things off then!" Bastion exclaimed. "First of all I will play a spell card known as 'Science Alpha-Omega'. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, neither of us can special summon a monster, if we do not control a monster with the same attribute. Next up, I will play this! 'Science Beta-Psi'. With this card, neither of us can normal a monster, unless we show a monster in our hand to the opponent, with the same attribute. So now. I reveal the "Hydrogeddon" in my hand, to normal another Hydrogeddon! Then a face-down, and my turn is over." Luna looked a bit fazed by all of this, but quickly recovered.  
"I set a monster in face-down defense mode, and lay three face-downs. Turn end."  
"Is that truly all? I activate my Face-down, 'Science Gamma-Chi' With this card, as long as there are monsters face-down on the field on my opponents side, the effect of any "Science" card does apply to me! Meaning now, I will attack with Hydrogeddon! (Hydrogeddon attacks face-down "Kuribon")" The kuribon got destroyed. "At this moment Kurbon's effect kicks in! If this monster is destroyed in battle, you gain lifepoints equal to the attacking monster's ATK and then this card returns to my hand!" Luna countered. "Cute, but whenever Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in combat, I can special summon another Hydrogeddon! So now, my new one, shall direct attack!" Bastion attacked once again. (LP: 4800 VS 2200) "At this point, I play my trap, 'Gift card'. This card will grant YOU 3000 Life points, Bastion. Although… I play my second trap! Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now, rather than regaining those life points, you'll take them as damage!" Luna continued. A nice combo.  
"Argh!" Bastion flew back some meters.  
"Fine then, I set a card and end my turn." HE finished.  
"My turn again. I play a spell known as soul taker, with this, I destroy one monster on the field, and then you gain 1500 Life points. Though Bad reaction to simochi, will turn that into damage." Luna said. "Not so fast! I play my trap! Science Delta – Phi! Whenever I would receive 1000 or more points of effect damage while I possess a monster with the same attribute as a monster In the graveyard, I gain those life points instead! With this, we are locked in an infinite loop. My trap converts it to LP while yours converts it to damage. Luckily, there is an easy way out of it! I activate the effect of Scientific dragon Epsilon! Whenever there are 3 or more "Science" cards on the field, I can send all of them to the grave to special summon this guy! And take this! His attack points are equal to the amount of "science" cards I sent away! Thus 4000ATK! Though that is not all! As long as this monster remains on the field, all effect damage to either player becomes 0. Furthermore, players cannot normal or special summon a monster, unless they pay 1000 Life points. Finally, you must discard a card during every end phase." Bastion yelled. Luna seemed a bit troubled with this new monster.  
"I… set three cards facedown, and end my turn." She mumbled and discarded a card.  
"My turn then, and now! Scientific Dragon Epsilon, DIRECT ATTACK!" "Hold it! I play my trap card, Aegis of Gaia! With this, I gain 3000 Lifepoints, but if the card is removed, I take 3000 points of Damage, nexct I play "Mystical space typhoon" To destroy my Aegis of Gaia! Although your Dragon negates the damage. Finally I play my third trap, Limit reverse, it lets my special summon the Kuribon I sent to the graveyard earlier. And now his effect kicks in! Whenever this guy is attacked, I can return him to my hand, and then you gain lifepoints equal to your monster's attack. Though once again, the effect chain and you get nothing, except a wasted battle phase."


	13. He Strikes again

"I'm not done! Since I used Kuribon's effect this turn I can play this Quick-Play Magic! Abbility Transplant! With this card, I can select one monster that had its effect used this turn, and one monster you control, and swap their effects. This means that as long as I don't summon Kuribon anymore, your monster's effect doesn't kick it. Now for the fun part; your monster's attack points is equal to the amount of "Science" cards in the graveyard. Though since his effect got negated, his attack points are now 0." Luna played. "No way… I set… 2 cards face-down…" Bastion mumbled.

"My turn then. I draw. First of all I activate the spell 'upstart goblin' with this, I can draw one card, and in exchange, you gain 1000 life points. Of course since my trap is still out, you take damage instead. (LP change - 800LP left.) Next I summon the monster… Doppelwarrior. (800ATK) Now go, Doppelwarrior! Attack His Dragon!" luna yelled. "Hold up! Don't think I have forgotten your kuribon's effect! I activate the effect to return my monster to my hand, and you gain 800 Life points." Bastion managed to save himself.  
"Good move, Bastion, only one problem. Your only monster is gone." Luna mentioned.  
"I know… My turn! I activate the spell "Science +- Religion" With this card, as long as my life points are less than my opponent's, I can discard one card. then I can destroy a card of the same type on the field. I discard a trap. So "Bad reaction to Simochi" Is destroyed!" Luna didn't look fazed. "Bad choice. I activate the effect of 'Trap reviver' from my hand. When a trap card that deals effect damage on the field is destroyed, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to the attack of one monster I control. Meaning you take 800 points of damage. Then the secondary effect of Trap Reviver kicks in, if my opponent is left with less than 1000 Life points due to this effect, you take another 800 points."

That settled it all, one final explosion, and Bastion was done for. "You did it, Luna!" I rushed towards luna to hug her, but once again forgot about my broken ribs and concussion and just fell down again in pain. "Tss… Lucas…" She mumbled. She gave me the spirit key she was holding, and helped me get up.  
"Thanks… and… nice duel." I told her. "Thanks…" A painful silence fell and held…  
"so… We should… probably go back to the nurse room… I don't think I can keep standing like this…" I mumbled. Luna nodded in agreement and helped me go to the nurse room. I asked Miss Fontaine if I could lay down and she told me that there were some pajamas in the closet room. Luna helped me take them out of the room and I was about to undress.

"Eh… Luna… could you… leave?" I asked embarrassed. "Why?" She asked. "Because I'd like to change?" I responded, she stared at me with a blank stare. "And… Don't want you to see me naked?" I continued.  
"Neither did I, you still entered the bathroom." "You still mad about that?" She nodded. After some fierce apologizing and begging she finally left the room and I got changed into the pajamas. I got into the bed, and fell asleep pretty soon after.

_Near the Island's Volcano. _

"Who're you?!" The kid yelled. "Your worst nightmare, DUEL!" The man facing him answered.

_Duel:  
Kid VS ?  
LP: 4000  
rules: Soul Duel_

"I'll go first! I summon 'Greek Beast Minotaurion' in attack mode! When a Greek Beast is summoned, I can special summon 'Greek Beast Gorgonia' in attack mode! Next I play the field spell, TARTARUS! With this card, once per turn I can fuse together 'Greek beast' monsters I control! I fuse Minotaurion and Gorgonia!  
_In the ancient times, these beasts ruled the land, now shine once again, and let me destroy my opponent in the light of your revival! Fusion summon! Greek God; Appolion! (2400ATK)  
_Next I activate 'Tartarus'' second effect! Once per turn, I can target a 'Greek' monster I control, and special summon a monster used to fusion summon it! Come forth, Greek Beast Gorgonia!  
Now I activate Gorgonia's second effect! Once per turn I can tribute a monster, to deal damage equal to that monster's attack points! I tribute my Appolion! To deal 2400 points of damage! Hold up, there's more! IF Appolion is tribute for the effect of a "Gorgonian" I control, the damage is doubled! So now you take 4400 points of damage!" The kid Yelled.  
"I would… I activate the effect of 'Miseria, the soul thief.' If I would take Damage, my opponent takes it instead by discarding this card." The man countered. The kid flew back, all the way to the edge of the Volcano. He didn't move anymore. "I will take your deck, and soul now… Maxwell."

(eh, sorry this one was shorter… It's… well I cant keep cutting the endings, so yes, this one is a lot shorter than usual.)


	14. The masked Murderer

Don't own anything… you know that.

-Duel academy. Location; unknown.-  
"Hehehe… Five out of seven… Five out of Seven…" The man giggled to himself. "And on top of that, 5 more of these Soul Beasts… Maxeria, Soria… I can see GREAT things in your future, khehehehe…" He laughed.

-Duel academy, Main building.-  
"So we've got 2 spirit keys so far… that means there are 5 more to gather…" I mumbled to Luna, who was still supporting me with my every move. I opened my mouth to say something else, but a voice rang.  
"5 more to gather, but only one duelist to face!" The masked man, always the masked man, was in front of us, holding 5 cards and 5 Spirit keys. "You amazed. You shouldn't be, it was easy to gather them all. Especially because duelists think they know you. Bastion used to boast his 6 decks, well my turn. Only _I _have 21 of them. 21 decks, each and every one fit for anyone. Except the last one, that one is specially for you, Lucas. So let's duel." He challenged. Of course I wanted to say yes, but how could I duel, if I could barely walk on my own. "I… acc-," I started, but Luna cut me short. "He cannot duel like this you idiot!" "Too bad, cause my challenge wasn't optional! Duel disk, ACTIVATE!" Without willing to, my duel disk activated itself as well, and we were locked in battle. I couldn't help but remembering seeing Jack duel with the help of that reporter girl, carly… I had no choice.

_Duel:  
Lucas VS Masked Man  
LP: 4000  
Type: Soul Duel  
Special rules: None._

"Luna, can you hold my hand?" I gave her the five cards and drew another one. "My turn! I summon… A monster in Face-down mode!" I pointed which one I wanted, and Luna set it face-down. "And then Two Face-down cards. Turn end."

"My turn then, I activate the spell card we all love so much! Go! Corrupted Fusion of Soul and Spirit! I fuse together 'Greek God Appolion and Greek God Zeutarian' to form!  
_When the pitch black night casts out the thunders of power, this beast will create the ultimate light!_  
Corrupted Summon! Come forth! 'Maxeria, The Greek Bestial-God'(3000ATK light)!" He roared.  
"Maxeria… You mean you?!" "I mean I defeated Maxwell and took his soul card, yes. Now, Maxeria's ability activates! Whenever this card is summoned, both players MUST activate a trap card, and if you cannot, you may play one from your hand, if possible. I play dust tornado, to destroy your face-down!" The man continued. "I play the trap your targeting, Wobaku. With this card, monsters canot be destroyed by battle this turn, and I take 0 damage." I countered. "Next I play my second trap! DNA Transplant! And I pick the type… DARK!" "Tsk… Fine. I set a card and end my turn."  
"My turn then… I draw…" I decided to let luna draw cards as well, it just simply hurt too much. "I flip summon my face-down, 'Dharc, the dark charmer'! Whenever this monster is flip summoned, I gain control of one of your "dark" attribute monsters! So Maxeria is mine!" I yelled triumphant. "Hold up, kid, Maxeria's effect kicks in! Whenever control of this card switches, I do not take any battle damage from battles involving him." "Fine, then I'll tribute both Maxeria and Dharc, to special summon "Familiar possessed Dharc" from my deck! (1850ATK). That's not all, I play a spell known as 'DNA failure'. With this card, if a 'DNA' card that changes either Types or Attributes on the field, doesn't affect my monster, which is the case since Dharc already is a dark attribute, I can target one monster in my graveyard and special summon it! I special Summon, DHARC, The dark charmer! Next I set one card face-down and direct attack with Dharc the Dark Charmer, and then with Familliar possessed Dharc!" I yelled.

(LP change: Masked man: 4000-2350 (1850+500)=1650))  
"I activate my trap, Corrupted Soul Condenser! Whenever I take damage, while I don't control a face-up monster summoned with the effect of 'Corrupted fusion of soul and spirit' I can special summon one monster from my hand, with ATK equal to the damage I took or less! I special summon the monster 'Elemental Ruler Holy Sword!' (1500)." The man looked a bit stressed.  
"And now it is my turn once again. I draw. Next I play the effect of 'Corrupted fusion of Soul and Spirit.' If this card is in the grave, I can activate it by discarding a card. So now I activate its effect to fuse together The 'Holy Blade' on the field, and the 'Elemental Ruler Demonic Blade' in the graveyard!  
_When the power of one isn't enough, and there can be no second, use the power of sacrifices to bring forth, the ultimate beast!  
_Come forth! Corrupt Summon! Soria, The Elemental Ruler of Destruction!" He yelled.  
"No way… ANOTHER soul card?!" I asked. The man nodded slowly. "Yes. Another one, but there's more. If 'Soria' is summoned successfully, I can activate the effect of 'Corrupted fusion of soul and spirit' once again! So now I fuse together two monsters from my deck! 'Twilight Warlord Milinta' and 'Twilight Magician Grexa'!  
_When the twilight falls and dusk approaches, this fiend will eat away ALL THE LIGHT!  
_Come forth! Lizaia, The Twilight Empress!" The man continued. "That makes the third Corrupted monster this duel… I think I can guess what's next…" I told Luna. "You can huh? Good for you, Using the effect of Lizaia, once per turn I can send a number from 1 to 8 cards from my deck to the graveyard. I'll send 8 to the graveyard. Now I'll activate the effect of my newest spell, 'Corrupted fusion of forgotten soul and spirit!' with this, I can banish monsters from the graveyard, to use them as fusing material! I fuse together VXXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and Armed Dragon Level 10!  
_When the mechs and the Dragon meet, the realm of true power opens!  
_Come forth! Cazzilia, The Metal Armed Dragon! Cazzilia's effect activates! Once per turn by banishing one monster in the grave from play, I can special summon one with the same level! I banish 'Serpahion the Time Lord' to special summon 'Maxeria, The Greek Bestial-God'!  
Now… Maxeria (3000) Soria (3000) Chazzilia (3000) and Lizaia (3000)….Whenever I have 4 monsters with more than 3000ATK on the field, I can activate the effect of 'Corrupted Fusion of Forgotten soul and spirit' once again! I banish both the 'Cyber Angel Benten and Dakini!'  
_When the metal angels Collide and the explosions of power entirigate, this being emerges from the darkness! Corrupt Summon! _Come forth! Lexia, The Cyber Dark Angel! With this I have gathered all five of the Spirit Key holder's soul cards. Stop me." "… No way… There's just no… way…" I mumbled. I was shocked… 5 Level 10 monsters with 3000ATK each in ONE turn… "Lexia, DIRECT ATTACK!" The humongous beam of darkness sprung from the monster and landed right in my chest, god my ribs and the rest of my body hate this guy, and I flew back taking Luna down with me. I hardly stood back on my feet when he declared his next attack. "Now Maxeria! FINISH THIS!" The monster dashed towards me with his talons ready to tear me apart, but before he could reach me, all monsters he controlled started to glow." _(Current field: Lexia, Chazzilia, Maxeria, Soria and Lizaia (3000ATK))_

"N…No…" The man mumbled. "It's… too….ARGH…" A dark shadow covered the man's entire body and his eyes turned a deep red color. "I can't… hold…" The monsters on the field all started the shine the same dark light. "Not enough… resis… ARRRGGGGHHHH!" The man roared, his body started to disappear and reappear, and eventually exploded in a dark light. When the light disappeared, there was nothing left, nothing that suggested there had just been a duel.  
"W…What just happened…" I asked. Luna shook her head. "I don't know Lucas, but you should be happy you're ok. If that guy hadn't… done whatever he did, we never would have won this duel." I noted she said 'won' as if we did now. "What do you mean?" I asked. She pointed to the point where the man had stood. There were 5 keys lying on the ground. "HE must've left those behind… IT doesn't truly matter anyways. He left them behind, which means we can just use them." Luna picked the five up, and we went back to Sheppard's room. He was in for a surprise.


	15. Into The abyss - Meet Cavaliere Tenebra

-Meanwhile, in Neo Domino city, Yusei's Time zone.- (_Yusei's POV)_  
"Is he getting any better, doctor?" Jack asked the man. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but your friend doesn't show a single sign of getting better. If the theory you came with is correct, and he did indeed lose his soul to this "Masked Man", then I think you know that the only way to get him back, is to defeat this man. As a Doctor, of course, I am against this theory, and I will keep looking for a way to cure him, but as a human, I am afraid there I almost nothing I can do." The white lab-coated man answered.  
"Fine. Then I will defeat this man, and save Yusei!" Jack declared as he rushed out. He got back into the cab that had brought him to the hospital, and asked him to bring him to the highway, where Yusei had dueled. The place didn't look all that different, but it had a Dark feeling around it.  
"Can you hear me?" Jack yelled into the skies. "Can you hear me you Coward?!" He repeated. He kept yelling and yelling and yelling at the skies. Insulting the man, challenging him, Swearing he'll destroy him. After what must have been minutes, but seemed like hours, a dark cloud descended, and a masked man appeared in front of Jack. "I can hear you. Just as I can guess why you want to duel. Fine with me. Let's do this, although since this is such a special duel, how about we apply the rule, that we cannot Synchro summon Synchro monsters, with less than 2 Non-Tuner monsters. Do you agree, Jack?" The man asked. Jack didn't even think twice. "Of course I accept! I will defeat you, FOR YUSEI!" He yelled, and activated his duel disk.

_Duel:  
Masked Man VS Jack Atlas.  
4000LP each.  
No Synchro summoning without at least 2 Non-Tuner monsters._

"I'll go first then! I draw!" Jack Exclaimed. "I summon the Tuner Monster 'Dark Resonator' from my Hand! Then I'll play a spell card known as 'Double summon' from my hand. With this card, I can now normal Summon TWICE during my turn. So now I'll Normal Summon a Non-Tuner monster known as 'Mushi Warrior'! Which mean I now get to draw ONE Card. That's not all just yet! I activate the effect of the 'Power Giant' in my hand! By sending a level 4 or below monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon this guy, from my hand. So I will discard the monster 'CardCarD' so I can special summon 'Power Giant'! Although, since he was summoned this way, his attack power decreases to 0, and his level decreases by 'CardCarD's' level. Which means he now is a level 4 monster. You know what that means?! No?! I'll tell you! I tune up my Level 3 'Dark Resonator', level 1 'Mushi Warrior' and level 4 'power Giant'!  
"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" (Level 8 Synchro monster. 3000ATK) " Jack Finished, set a card face-down, and ended his turn.

"Impressive." The man congratulated him. "Though it won't be enough to defeat me. My turn! I draw!" He roared. "I activate the spell card 'Corrupt Ruling'! With this card, whenever a spell or trap card is sent from the field to the graveyard, you can discard one card of the same kind from your hand, to add that card to your hand!" He continued. "so now I'll play this! Corrupted fusion of Soul and Spirit! With this I'll fuse together the 'Stardust Dragon' Residing in the extra deck, and the 'Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode' Residing in my deck. GO!

When the Dragon of the sky beats its final wing, and gets enveloped by the darkness of corruption, a new being will come into existence, who'll shake the roots of the earth itself! Corrupt summon! Come forth, 'Stayu, The Stardust Dragon'!

(Stayu: Level 10 "Corrupt" Fusion monster with 3000ATK and 2500DEF.)  
Are you scared yet, Jack? Cause if not, it would be about time you started!" The man Laughed.  
"I activate the effect of corrupt ruling! By discarding a spell card from my hand, I can add 'Corrupt Fusion of soul and spirit' to my hand! And now, Stayu, show him what I mean, Attack 'Red Dragon Archfiend'!" HE demanded. "That's crazy! They will just kill eachother!" Jack responded amazed. "They would, if it weren't for 'Stayu's' Ability! Whenever this monster battles, I can remove from play a card in my hand that includes 'Stardust' or 'Starlight' in its name, and then 'Stayu' gains 500ATK! I remove from play the trap 'Starlight Road' From my hand! Which means 'Stayu' gains 500 Attack points." The Dragon that represented my soul moved forward, and destroyed 'Red Dragon Archfiend.' (Jack: 4000-3500)  
"That's not all, Jack. Remember the spell card I discarded earlier? It was a Nifty one. Because, when 'Corruption sacrifice' is sent to the graveyard by the effect of 'Corrupt Rulings', I can activate its effect. With this effect, I can destroy a monster I control, to special summon as many as possible 'Corrupt Soul Tokens' to either player's side of the field. These Tokens cannot be used as a sacrifice, nor as Synchro Material. I tribute 'Stayu' and special summon TEN 'Corrupt soul Tokens'. (Corrupt Soul Token: ATK:0 DEF:0 Level: 1 Attribute: Dark Type: Fiend Card Rule: Must be special summoned in defense mode.)"  
With that, the field filled with 10 of these Tokens.  
"What's the meaning of this, giving me 5 tokens as well?!" Jack yelled.  
"Why that's simple, Jack, It prevents you from summoning any monsters." The man responded.  
"My turn then… I draw…" jack took a good look at the card he drew, and a smile appeared on his face.  
"Hah! I play a spell card known as 'Red Demon Burst'. IT lets me special summon one 'Red Dragon Archfiend' on the field, but I have to DESTROY monsters on the field, who's total level equal 'Red Dragon Archfiend's'. In addition to that, the total level of monsters on MY side of the field destroyed, must be GREATER than yours. So now I Destroy ALL 'Tokens' on my field (total level: 5) and 3 on yours (level 3 in total) and Special Summon! RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" Jack yelled looking satisfied.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Jack, but you made a grave error. Want to know why? Whenever a 'Corrupt Soul Token' Is destroyed by battle or Card effect, I can select one monster in the graveyard, and decrease its level by 1. You just destroyed 8 Tokens, so I'll decrease 'Stayu's' Level by 8. In addition to that, whenever the targeted monster's level becomes lower or equal to the amount of remaining Tokens, I can special summon it. (Stayu's level – 10. -8 Destroyed Tokens = 2. Remaining Tokens: 2)  
This means, now, I can special summon my beast as well! Come back to me! 'STAYU, THE STARDUST DRAGON!'" The man Roared once again. "Of course there IS a catch; the monster summoned with this effect loses 200 Attack points for each level it lost, which means 'Stayu' loses 1600 attack points. (Stayu 3000-1600=1400)"  
"Well that was somewhat useless then, RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND, ATTACK HIS 'STAYU'!" (Masked Man 4000 - 2400).  
"Hold up, you punk. Whenever 'Stayu' gets destroyed in combat, I can destroy a monster I control to special summon him once again! Which means my 'Stayu' is back, with ALL its Attack points! (Stayu - 3000ATK Level 10)" The masked man laughed, like a madman, as if every single move of this duel had been planned out. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Jack mentioned Drily. "and why not, exactly?" "Because you forgot I still have a face-down, and it'll FINISH YOU OFF! I activate the trap RING OF DESTRUCTION! This card will destroy A monster on the field, and deal damage equal to its attack points. I destroy 'Stayu' with 3000ATK! This means, we both take 3000 points of damage!"  
A humongous explosion followed, and both Jack and The man were tossed back. When the smoke cleared, the masked man was gone, and where he had stood, a card lay. Jack went to pick up the card and couldn't believe his eyes. The card had 'Yusei' as a picture, and the following card text: "The soul of this poor fella was locked inside this card, and only the ultimate sacrifice can restore His life."  
IF what the card said was true, then that means that I could not be cured, as easily as they first thought. No… If it was true, I could hardly be revived at ALL!


	16. The power of Nature's Terror

**(An Author note before I start. I will use 'Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope' rather than 'Utopia'. I hate the name. He WILL however, just like all numbers, lose the "only destructible with other number" effect. So yeah.)**

**Neo Domino City. A couple of days later. (Crow POV)**

"I'm telling you, Crow, we have to find that Masked Man, or Yusei won't wake up! Stop being so stubborn about this!" Jack yelled to me. "I heard what you said, Jack, you've been saying it non-stop, but I'm telling you, even if we find the guy, there's no way we'll defeat him." I tried to reason with my friend.  
"Nonsense, I defeated him." Jack countered. "Really Jack? Did you? Think. In his duel against Yusei, the guy had a counter to ANYTHING, do you really think he wouldn't have something to counter something as simple as 'ring of destruction'? I think he was playing with you." I stated.  
"Grrr… You might be right, but that only strengthens my feelings of CRUSHING him! No one messes with Jack Atlas." Jack exclaimed. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't listen to anything I said.  
"Jack, calm down. This guy knows more than we do, obviously. If we just rush into battle like you did last time, it could very well be that he's prepared, and you're less lucky." Yuma told us. "If everything we know about this guy is right, then he can probably XYZ summon, and if that's the case, we don't know just how bad it could get." He continued. Jack and I still didn't grasp the entire 'XYZ' Summons, but apparently you could 'overlay' two monsters of the same level, to create this 'XYZ monster'.  
"Fine, how about this idea. We all go, I'll take Yuma with me on my duel runner, and patrol the city. If we happen to bump into this guy, we'll see." Jack proposed.  
"Fine, although, before anything, Jack, take this." Yuma said. He handed a card to Jack. "This card… might be of use when we find the man." He continued.

We got on our duel runners, which I luckily managed to repair, and drove over the highways.  
The city looked as calm as it had ever been. There didn't seem to be any problems. We drove past the place where Jack and Yusei dueled the masked man, God I had grown bored of this place, and pushed on. After about 2 hours of driving, we ended up back on the fountain plaza. We were about to walk back into the garage, but a huge explosion sounded from the 'Blue-eyes Mountain' Café.  
We rushed over there, and a man in a black coat walked out slowly. A black mask covered his face.  
"I've been waiting. Jack, Crow, Yuma." He activates his duel Disk without much of a further notice, and looked at the three of us. "How about it, Crow, Yuma, let's duel." The man challenged.  
"you can't just leave me out of this!" Jack yelled, but the man ignored him.  
"Fine then, let's go, Crow!" Yuma yelled to me.  
"One detail. As a special rule, we can both only control ONE Extra deck monster at a time." The man declared.

_Duel:  
Masked man VS Crow + Yuma  
LP: 4000 VS 4000  
Special Rulings: A player with a 'Fusion' 'XYZ' or 'Synchro' monster on the field cannot summon a 'Fusion' 'Synchro' or 'XYZ' monster. _

"I'll go first! I draw" Yuma yelled.  
"I summon my 'Goblindberg' from my hand! When this card is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I special summon 'Gogogo Golem'! Watch carefully, Crow!" Yuma yelled to me.  
"I overlay my Level 4 GoblindBergh and Gogogo Golem! XYZ Summon! Appear Before me! Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope! This is the power of XYZ summoning!" Yuma yelled. "I set two cards face-down and end my turn." Yuma declared.  
"So this is XYZ summoning…?" Jack mumbled.

"Fine, my turn then. Be prepared to be destroyed…" The man looked at his cards and smiled, like a kid that just got a new toy. (His mouth is the only visible thing, behind the mask.)  
"Do you know why I hate Duel monster so much?" HE asked suddenly. "You… Hate Dueling?" I asked. I was confused. "No. I don't. I hate the monsters. They are all invented, created, because humans cannot appreciate what we already have. That monster you have out is one of the cards I hate the least. He's a warrior, something that remained from the ancient times, but the card that your friend, jack?, uses, I cannot stand them. 'Red Dragon Archfiend', a monster that represents everything we don't have. Demons, Dragons, power." The man explained.  
"If you hate them, then why do you use them?" Jack asked.  
"I don't, and I'll show you what I mean right here and now!" The man yelled.

"I summon the monster 'Living Terror – Grey Wolf'! Next I activate a spell card known as 'Double summon', which'll let me summon another monster this turn.  
I normal summon a second 'Living Terror – Grey Wolf' in attack mode. (Living Terror - Grey Wolf; 1300ATK)  
Now go, Grey Wolf, Attack 'Hope'!" The man commanded.

"Wait what?! Hope got more attack points, idiot!" Yuma yelled in surprise, but the man just smiled.  
"I'll show you the true power of nature! Whenever 'Grey Wolf' Attacks a monster with more attack points, I can multiply its attack points times the amount of 'Grey Wolves' on the field! So Times TWO!" He yelled. (Grey Wolf; 1300*2: 2600ATK)

"Hold on, I use Hope's ability, by detaching one 'Overlay unit' from my monster, I can negate one attack! Moon Barrier!" Yuma countered.  
"Well played, Yuma. I didn't expect anything else. During the turn I use the ability of 'Grey Wolf', other 'Grey Wolves' I control cannot attack. So I'll Set Two cards 'Face-down' and end my turn." The man finished.

"Fine then, my turn." I said slowly. I drew my card and started checking what I got.  
"I normal summon 'Blackwing – shura the blue flame' in attack mode. Then, whenever I control a face-up 'Blackwing' I can special summon my 'Blackwing – Bora the Spear'. Then once again, since I control a face-up 'Blackwing' I can special summon 'Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind'. Both from my hand.  
Next up I'll tune up my 'Gale The whirlwind' with my 'Shura The blue Flame'!  
"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely,Blackwing - Armed Wing!"

Feel the power of Blackwings! 'Armed Wing'! Attack his 'Grey Wolf'!" I commanded.

"Perhaps you didn't pay attention, but whenever a 'Grey Wolf' monster battles, I can multiply its attack points by the amount of 'Grey Wolves' on the field till the end of the turn! (grey Wolf – 2600ATK)" The man said snobby.  
"I activate my trap! Half Unbreak! With this card, I can negate the destruction of a monster and half all battle dealt to a duelist!" (Armed Wing - Not destroyed. LP - 3950)  
"Thanks, Yuma. I activate 'Armed wing's' ability! Whenever this card battles a monster I can put one 'Wedge' counter on that monster! Now I remove all 'Wedge' Counters from your 'Grey Wolf' Reducing his ATK to ZERO!" I yelled.

"Blackwing – Bora the spear', Attack his wolf!" I continued. (Grey Wolf - Destroyed. LP: 4000-1700=2300.)

"Tsk. I activate my trap card, 'Wild howls', whenever a 'Wolf' monster is destroyed, I can special summon a new 'Wolf' monster from my deck. I special summon 'Living Terror – Wolf Matriarch'! Take this, Whenever my ' Matriarch' is special summoned, I can special summon as many as possible 'Living Terror – Wolf Cub' from my deck! I special summon THREE in DEFENSE mode!" (Wolf Cub - 1000DEF Level 2)" The man countered.

"Fine then… Two face-downs and my turn is over." I finished.

"My turn again, I tribute a 'Wolf Cub' to ADVANSE SUMMON 'Living Terror – Super Box Jellyfish'! (2500ATK level 6) So now, once per turn, I can put a 'Living Terror' counter on every monster on the field, but that's not all! Once per turn, by tributing monsters on my side of the field, I can put one 'poisoned Blood' counter on all monsters you control, and then special summon a monster who's level is equal to the total level of the tributed monsters. I tribute two 'Wolf Cubs' to put one 'poisoned blood' counter on all your monsters. Next, since I sent a total of level 4 away, I will special summon;  
'Living terror – Giant White shark'! (1600ATK level 4)." The man kept shouting.

"I'm not done yet! 'Giant Box Jellyfish, Attacks his hope!" The man Demanded.

"I activate the effect of 'Hope'! by detaching one 'overlay unit' I can negate one attack from a monster!" Yuma countered.  
"Fine by me. Though you should know, 'Giant Box Jellyfish' can attack up to trice per turn, as long as it isn't a direct attack." The man said cheaply. "This is the power of the Nature, and no fantasy can do anything against it!" The man Roared.


	17. The terror of Hope

"Damnit… just how…" I mumbled, but Yuma broke me off. "Come on, Crow, don't look so sad, this guy is a piece of cake." HE yelled.  
"I activate the trap 'Icarus attack'" I yelled. "By tributing one 'Winged-beast' I control, I can destroy two cards you control. I tribute 'Shura the blue Flame' to destroy Your 'Box Jellyfish' and 'Great white Shark'!" I yelled, but the man simply shrugged.

"I activate a trap card. 'Fear of the Terror'. Whenever an effect would destroy more than 1 card I control, I can negate the effect of that card, and change the level of one monster I control, by the amount of cards that would be destroyed. I raise 'Jellyfish's' level by 2. (Jellyfish - 8.) " The man countered. "Now go on, jellyfish, Attack his 'Hope' once again!" HE commanded.  
"Hold It, I activate another trap, 'Fake Feather'" I countered, once again. "Since we follow the Battle royal Rules, Yuma is my enemy, so I can use his traps! I can turn this card, into any card in my opponent's graveyard. I turn 'Fake Feather' into 'Half unbreak'! So now, 'Hope' cannot be destroyed! Your Jellyfish however, will be destroyed." I smiled.

"oh really. Whenever a face-up 'Living Terror' I control battles a monster with a 'Poison counter' on it, it cannot be destroyed by that battle." The man said. "That leaves me with one attack, 'Jellyfish, attack 'Armed wing'!" the jellyfish slashed its tentacles, and 'Armed Wing' got destroyed.  
"That leaves me with my 'Great white Shark', but since he cannot direct attack, I'll throw down a face-down, and end my turn." The man finished.

*_Current field:  
Masked man: "LT – Giant Box Jellyfish" "Great White shark" "2 Facedowns"  
Me: 1 Face-down  
Yuma: Aspiring Emperor Hope, 1 Face-down.  
Lifepoints: Yuma: 3950 Crow: 4000 Masked man: 4000._

"My turn!" Yuma yelled.  
"I summon 'Gagaga Magician' magician to my side of the field, in attack mode, and activates his effect, to change his level to 7! Next I activate the effect of 'Gagaga Kid' from my hand! When I control a 'Gagaga' monster, I can special summon this card from my hand, and make this card's level equal to the said monster.  
I activate one more spell, share the pain! With this card, I can tribute a monster I control, and you have to do the same." Yuma declared, he tribute… HOPE.

"Decided to give up have you? Fine, I'll tribute my Great White shark!" The man snarled.  
"Good. Now, since I don't possess an XYZ monster, I overlay my two level 7 monsters! Kid and Magician, OVERLAY! Appear now before me, NUMBER 11: BIG EYE!" Yuma yelled. "I activate 'Big eye's' ability! By Detaching 1 overlay unit from this card, I can take control of one monster you control. I'll be taking your Jellyfish now!" Yuma Yelled.

"Not gonna happen kid. I activate the trap 'Ultimate food chain'. Whenever a monster I control is targeted for by an effect, I can special summon a 'Living Terror' from my hand with a higher level than the targeted card, and change the target to that card. I special summon, 'Living Terror – Monster Whale'! (3000ATK level 10). Though, that's not all. Afterwards, I raise the level of the monster that was targeted by the level of the special summoned monster. Witness the power of my 'Living Terrors'. They can go ABOVE the 12th level!" The man Yelled.  
(Giant Box Jellyfish - Level 18).

"That's all great, but I still get control of your 'Monster Whale'." Yuma told the man.  
"Now go, 'monster Whale' attack that jellyfish!" Yuma Commanded, but the monster just disappeared.  
"Sorry, Yuma, but whenever 'Monster whale' has been special summoned, it is returned to its owner's hand during the battle phase." The man explained.

"I end my turn." Yuma said."

*_current Field:  
Masked Man: 1 Face-down, 'Living Terror – Giant Box jellyfish'  
Yuma: Number 11: big Eyes (1 OU)  
Crow: One Face-down._

"My turn again. I activate the effect of 'Living Terror – Poison Dart Frog' in my hand. This card can be special summoned if I control a monster who's level exceeds 12. (Poison Dart Frog: 0ATK 0DEF, Dark tuner, level 9.)  
Remember, Crow? Remember the Dark Signers? Their cards? I'll show you why you should! I tune my DARK TUNER; 'Poison Darth Frog' and 'Jellyfish'!  
_When Shadows are consumed by even greater shadows, all light ceases to exist, A WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT!_ Appear Now, DARK SYNCHRO SUMMON! 'Supreme Living Terror – Super Charged EEL!' (0ATk 0DEF level -9)  
'Super Charged Eel' Attack his big Eyes! Whenever this monster battles, it destroys the opponents monster before battle calculation, and deals damage equal to that monster's attack points!" The man roared. (Yuma - 1350LP) That's not all, YUMA! I ACTIVATE THE TRAP! Terror Paralyzation! With this card, whenever a monster is destroyed by the effect of 'Super Charged Eel' I can special summon it to your side of the field, and attack it once again!" HE yelled, Big eye appeared on the field, and disappeared an instance later with the 'Eel' in front of him. An explosion followed and Yuma flew meters back. (Yuma LP: 0)

"YUMA!" I yelled. "You're going to pay for that!" I promised.  
"Do your worst. I end my turn." The man said.

"My turn. I summon my 'Blackwing – Mistral the silver shield' and play my second trap. Another 'Icarus Attack'!" Crow yelled.  
"Another Icarus?!" the man yelped.

"I tribute Mistral, and destroy your 'Super charged Eel' and your trap!" I continued.

"My turn, Crow. I-," The man started, but was cut short.  
A black cloud appeared over the sky, and three black beams appeared next to the masked man, and three more masked men appeared.  
"What're you guys doing here?!" The man yelled at them. "Have you all finished your tasks?!" He asked. All three of them nodded and showed him some cards I couldn't see.  
"Grr… Fine. I'm sorry, Crow, but we'll have to put it on hold here!" The man yelled, a giant black hand appeared from his necklace, and went straight into Yuma, only to disappear a minute later. The man showed a card to me. "We'll be going now. Count yourself lucky." He said.  
The four of them beamed back into the cloud, and disappeared.

"No way… They disappeared… Let's go home, Crow, Yuma." Jack told us.  
"… yuma?" I asked. I went over to him, and prodded him. He didn't move.  
"No way.. Yuma!" I shouted in utter Rage.  
Yet another comrade got his soul stolen…


End file.
